


Непредвиденное бытие

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: Антисудьба [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trash elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Некоторые имперцы — люди талантливые в разных областях, ведь жизнь не ограничивается только работой. Приятно иметь хобби и делать что-то для души. Но иногда то, что изначально создавалось только для себя, находит неожиданного зрителя.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Первая часть цикла «Антисудьба».  
> 2\. Название текста и цикла — отсылка к тезису Андре Мальро: «Искусство — это антисудьба». Идея Мальро заключается в том, что только искусство способно противостоять смерти и забвению. Запечатленное в картине, скульптуре, музыке остается с нами навсегда, оно неразрывно связано со зрителем. Глядя на произведения искусства, человек испытывает определенные эмоции, переживает изображенное и запоминает то, что почувствовал в этот момент. Людские эмоции дополняют изначальную задумку автора. Нелишним будет привести и слова Янины Гуровой: «Настоящее искусство вонзается в ваше сердце и будоражит сознание. Вероятно, у каждого вида искусства в услужении имеется купидон, выпускающий стрелы в слушателя, зрителя, созерцателя». Цикл задумывался как триптих, пронизанный духом любви, искусства, смерти и воскрешения.  
> 3\. Написано по частной заявке «Траунопарк, сайзкинк, рисунки».  
> 4\. Авторское допущение 1: для приснопамятной картографической экспедиции на «Предостерегающий» переводятся Траун и Парк, а не Нириц, как в каноне.  
> 5\. Авторское допущение 2: на самом деле чиссы — очень эмоциональные создания, но в силу культурных особенностей всячески скрывают и подавляют свои чувства. Демонстрировать эмоции не принято, даже в постели, даже с партнером, которому достаточно доверяют, и уж точно не в первый раз.  
> 6\. Если кому-то интересно, что там ТАКОЕ мог рисовать Парк, рекомендую прогуляться в галерею festeringsilence festeringsilence.tumblr.com/tagged/my_art  
> 7\. Музыкальные ассоциации:  
> Whitney Houston — So emotional  
> Meg Myers — Desire  
> Simon Curtis — Flesh

Картографические экспедиции, как и любые полевые исследования, таят в себе массу опасностей. Корабль, отправившийся в путешествие в Неизведанные регионы, рискует влететь в черную дыру, скопление астероидов, солнце, планету или природную аномалию. Кроме того, он может быть уничтожен или ограблен одной из местных разбойных шаек, а члены экипажа в таком случае проведут остаток жизни в рабстве. Если же этих опасностей удавалось избежать, всегда оставался шанс подхватить неизвестную опасную болезнь при высадке на планету, быть съеденным хищниками или аборигенами и многое, многое другое. К довольно внушительному списку возможных смертей Восс Парк прибавил бы еще смерть от скуки во время совещаний. По его собственным ощущениям, ему грозила именно она. Зачем возглавлявший так называемую экспедицию гранд-адмирал приглашал его на эти сборища, он не до конца понимал, хотя полагал, что из вредности. Более полную версию плана Трауна коммандер обыкновенно выслушивал накануне в частном порядке, а потому на совещаниях откровенно скучал.

На очередном собрании он краем уха слушал доклады о состоянии корабля и развлекал себя разглядыванием сослуживцев. Рука Парка выводила каракули на полях листа флимсипласта. Соединив несколько кружков, коммандер заметил, что получившаяся фигура сильно напоминала ответственного за материальное обеспечение на борту «Предостерегающего». Парк улыбнулся и добавил в карикатуру еще несколько деталей. Его модель между тем продолжала свой отчет монотонным голосом, нагонявшим сон. Закончив с первым наброском, Парк переключил внимание на других присутствовавших. К концу совещания листы в его папке заполнились шаржами на сослуживцев, в том числе и не вполне пристойными. Со стороны должно было казаться, что он стремится законспектировать каждое выступление.

В заключение слово вновь взял Траун. Он поднялся со своего места и медленно начал обходить стол, подводя итоги совещания и раздавая личные поручения. Взгляды всех собравшихся обратились к нему. Нириц и вовсе смотрел на него как на божество. Парк запечатлел капитана в виде щенка, растянувшегося у ног хозяина и глядящего на него с любовью. Зато образ «хозяина» он передал без шутливых искажений. Почти. Сколько бы Парк ни думал об этом раньше, в голову ему не приходило ни одной идеи для карикатуры на Трауна. Во внешности Трауна не было ничего, что можно было бы высмеять, поэтому Парк повадился изображать в несколько гипертрофированном виде то, чем природа наградила гранд-адмирала. Поэтому возле щенка расположилась фигура с широченными плечами, грудой мышц, непропорционально узкой талией, длинными ногами и не менее внушительным мужским достоинством. В отличие от всего остального, последнее было не преувеличением, а чистой воды фантазией художника.

Парк наносил последние штрихи на свой рисунок, когда флимсипласт накрыла рука в белой перчатке. Не прерывая своей речи, Траун сгреб кучу изрисованных листов, даже толком их не разглядев, и вернулся к своему месту во главе стола. Коммандер похолодел. Как только гранд-адмирал опустит взгляд на рисунки, все, над чем Парк так долго работал: его карьера, его реноме, выстраивание доверительных отношений с Трауном, — рухнет. Вряд ли Траун будет настолько жесток, чтобы высадить его с парой сухих пайков на первой же планете с кислородной атмосферой, но разжаловать может. Воображение рисовало одну унизительную возможность за другой в зависимости от степени обидчивости гранд-адмирала. Утрата доверия и уважения со стороны Трауна пугала не меньше, чем перспектива снова стать лейтенантом и никогда больше не командовать кораблем. Совсем недавно их беседы начали приобретать не только деловой характер, и коммандер поздравлял себя с тем, что смог хоть немного приоткрыть дверь в загадочную чисскую душу. Когда Траун увидит карикатуру на себя, дверь не только закроется на кодовый замок, но будет замурована и обнесена глухим забором под напряжением. Парк почувствовал жгучий стыд за себя как представителя рода человеческого.

По скрипу стульев вокруг он понял, что совещание окончено. Врожденный инстинкт практически любого живого существа — бежать в случае опасности. Парк встал и вместе с остальными направился к двери. Но убежать он не успел.

— Коммандер Парк, останьтесь.

Ровный голос, лишенный всяких эмоций. В том, что Траун хочет дать кому-то дополнительные указания наедине, не было ничего удивительного или странного — такой уж у него способ командования. 

За последним из уходящих закрылась дверь, и Парк остался один на один с грядущим возмездием за неуместные занятия. Траун подозвал его к себе, чтобы Парк дал «некоторые пояснения по своим рабочим заметкам», как он выразился. Стараясь не выдать волнения, Парк приблизился. В руках у гранд-адмирала был листок с шаржем на упитанного снабженца, он изучал его с видом знатока. 

— Давно вы занимаетесь рисованием? — спросил он.

— С восьми лет, — ответил Парк и начал тянуть время в попытке отсрочить неизбежное. — Даже думал поступить в художественную академию, но родители настояли на профессии с более стабильным заработком.

— Возможно, их прагматизм погубил весьма достойного художника, — в голосе Трауна звучало искреннее сожаление. — И все же я вижу, что флимсипласт — не ваш материал. Что предпочитаете — холст или бумагу?

— Бумагу и карандаш, работать с красками получается только во время отпуска.

— Сомневаюсь, что вы захватили из дома свои старые полотна. И это весьма прискорбно, я был бы рад на них взглянуть.

Отложив первый листок, Траун взялся за второй и подверг шарж столь же тщательному изучению.

— Но рисунки на бумаге у вас с собой? — спросил он, поднося к глазам третий листок.

До рисунка голого чисса оставалось всего три листа. Действовать нужно было немедленно.

— У меня в каюте лежит пара альбомов, если хотите, я могу их принести. Они заслуживают вашего внимания куда больше, чем эти каракули. Если позволите… — Парк попытался утащить оставшиеся листы, но Траун накрыл их ладонью.

— Оставьте. И принесите остальное. Все, что есть.

На негнущихся ногах коммандер отправился за альбомами. Глаза чисса так выразительно блеснули на слове «все», что Парк и не подумал утаить хотя бы один лист с рисунками. В лихорадочном оживлении он собирал по каюте все кусочки бумаги, на которых хоть что-то можно было разобрать. Подхватив стопку альбомов, он засунул листы с набросками под корочку верхнего из них. На полпути к конференц-залу он посчитал, что негоже показывать гранд-адмиралу кучку растрепанных листков, попытался отсортировать их и уложить в каком-нибудь подобии порядка. Внимательный осмотр собранных материалов выявил два страшных факта. Во-первых, некоторые из набросков, захваченных впопыхах, совершенно точно не предназначались для посторонних глаз в силу убогости исполнения. Во-вторых, помимо обычных альбомов, Парк машинально прихватил и особый альбом компрометирующего содержания. Возвращение в каюту потребовало бы слишком много времени и могло вызвать у чисса подозрение, что от него что-то утаили. Тот страшно этого не любил.

С ненавистью посмотрев на скандальный альбом, Парк сунул его в самый низ стопки. Отчасти Восс надеялся так утомить Трауна пейзажами и портретами людей из своего окружения, что тот не дойдет до изображений обнаженной натуры, но понимал, что шансы на это крайне малы. Изучая творения мастеров из Неизведанных регионов, гранд-адмирал подчас забывал о еде и сне. Что ему стоит пролистать несколько альбомов? «Скорее всего, он уже и тот злополучный лист видел», — рассудил Парк. Стало быть, жребий брошен, и будущее коммандера во многом зависит от того, сможет ли он с честью пережить следующие несколько часов.

Обратный путь к конференц-залу Парк проделал в том спокойствии, какое охватывает приговоренных к казни, которые знают, что спасение невозможно. Траун уже ждал его, аккуратно сложенная стопка реквизированных листов лежала на левом углу стола. Ничто в его позе или выражении лица не выражало праведного гнева или возмущения. Впрочем, Парк давно заметил, что пытаться определить истинные чувства гранд-адмирала по выражению лица — пустая трата времени. Но раз он делает вид, что ничего не случилось, значит, надо ответить тем же. Это коммандер уяснил около трех стандартных недель назад при достаточно нестандартных обстоятельствах, которые остались в памяти в виде обрывочных образов и до сих пор заставляли его смущаться. Он вспомнил об этом, обходя стол для совещаний.

В тот вечер был чей-то день рождения и большая вечеринка по этому поводу. Парк не знал юбиляра настолько близко, чтобы получить официальное приглашение на праздник. Его привел знакомый полковник, уверявший, что такими формальностями на «Предостерегающем» не заморачиваются, а сама вечеринка — редкий благовидный предлог расслабиться и как следует нарезаться за чужой счет. Что Парк и сделал, от чистого сердца желая юбиляру счастья, крепкого здоровья и продвижения по службе. Улетность вечеринки росла вместе с градусом употребляемых напитков. Мысль о том, что подумал бы гранд-адмирал о своих подчиненных, если бы увидел их в настолько расслабленном виде, посетила голову Парка. Правда, произошло это в тот момент, когда под аплодисменты коллег он уже танцевал на столе. Почему-то от этой мысли на душе потеплело, а движения стали еще эротичнее. 

Возможность узнать мнение Трауна о происходящем представилась спустя несколько минут, когда тот появился в дверях с небольшой коробочкой в руках. Поздравив протрезвевшего от шока юбиляра, Траун взял предложенный дроидом-официантом коктейль и присоединился к толпе созерцавших пляски Парка. Всего этого коммандер, к сожалению, не видел, иначе немедленно прекратил бы шоу. Но даже в далеко не трезвом виде он заметил, как вдруг вытянулись лица публики и смолкли аплодисменты. Он решился на смелое па, но тут координация и искусственная гравитация его подвели. Поскользнувшись на гладкой поверхности стола и потеряв равновесие, Парк полетел вниз вперед спиной. 

Падение, грозившее кончиться посещением лазарета, неожиданно прервалось. В следующий момент несостоявшийся танцор обнаружил себя на руках у гранд-адмирала, который взирал на него с легким удивлением. Подумав, что репутацию человечества в его глазах все равно уже не спасти, Парк сделал то, что давно хотел, о чем мечтал еще с того дня, как впервые увидел Трауна много лет назад. Он обвил шею чисса руками и впился в его губы страстным поцелуем. С секундной задержкой Траун ответил на поцелуй. Краем уха Парк слышал обрывки фраз, восторженный свист и почти подростковое улюлюканье окружающих, но ему было все равно. Закончился поцелуй так же внезапно, как начался. Траун отстранился от Парка, пытавшегося вновь завладеть его губами, и со всей возможной строгостью сказал так, чтобы его хорошо слышали стоявшие ближе всех к месту событий: 

— Похоже, с вас уже хватит, коммандер.

После чего развернулся и покинул вечеринку, оставив публику гадать, имел ли он в виду выпивку или что-то другое. Большой общественный резонанс вызвало и то, что, уходя из зала, он забыл поставить Парка на пол. А тот и не возражал. 

В пути Восс заметил, что Траун определенно несет его в сторону жилых помещений. Предвкушая продолжение вечера в духе голофильмов и книг для взрослых, воображая «дождь из поцелуев» (как это называют в такой литературе), который вот-вот на него прольется, он подобрался к уху чисса и зашептал о том, как именно хочет провести с ним ночь. Парк никогда бы не высказал ничего подобного, находясь в здравом уме, твердой памяти и трезвом состоянии, из страха прослыть развратником или извращенцем, но несколько лишних коктейлей развязали ему язык. 

Наконец они добрались до его каюты. Там Траун сгрузил расслабленное тело на кровать, после некоторого колебания снял с него ремень и сапоги. Стремясь показать свою признательность и готовность продолжать в том же духе, Парк начал цепляться за его китель, но гранд-адмирал перехватил его руки. Накрыв ошалевшего человека одеялом, Траун пожелал спокойной ночи и ушел.

Подъем к началу следующей смены потребовал от коммандера Парка всего имевшего у него мужества и силы воли. Из состояния сомнамбулы его вывела отрезвляющая таблетка, но от пришедших на смену отупляющей головной боли воспоминаний хотелось выть. Парк не мог себе представить, как его встретят на мостике. Перед глазами стояли возмущенные лица сослуживцев, их насмешки, а главное — полный презрения взгляд Трауна. Кто знает, насколько его оскорбил поцелуй и последовавшие за ним душевные излияния? По пути на мостик, привалившись к стенке турболифта, Парк думал о том, что не сожалеет о поцелуе. Какими бы ни были последствия, он того стоил.

Вопреки всем страхам, на его появление на мостике никто не обратил внимания. Только Нириц посмотрел на хронометр и покачал головой, но промолчал. В недоумении Парк занял свое рабочее место и время от времени поглядывал вокруг. Он заметил немало людей, которые носили себя так же осторожно, как он сам: таких же похмельных страдальцев. Позднее ему объяснили, что все случившееся на частных вечеринках не выходит за пределы зала и не осуждается. Но Парк все же посчитал необходимым поднять этот вопрос при личном разговоре с Трауном. Тот пресек череду его извинений, состоявшую из всяких «я вовсе не хотел…» и прочих «совсем не думал…», но выглядел при этом огорченным и разочарованным — или Воссу так только показалось. С того дня оба вели себя так, словно один не говорил способных растопить льды Хота слов, а другой их не слышал.

Парк положил стопку альбомов перед гранд-адмиралом. Тот внимательно осмотрел их снаружи, снял перчатки и провел пальцами по обложкам, проверил толщину и зернистость бумаги. Очевидно, едва заметные следы времени на корочках и сам выбор художественных средств многое говорили ему о личности творца. Впервые в жизни Восс проклял свое хобби. 

Раскрыв первый (и самый старый) альбом, Траун долго вглядывался в запечатленные виды Корулага, лица родителей Парка, его друзей-кадетов и младших офицеров вперемежку со скетчами старых республиканских кораблей, задавал вопросы об обстоятельствах, вдохновивших коммандера на те или иные рисунки. Тому было приятно вспоминать времена юности, выслушивать нелестные комментарии о его технике оказалось сложнее. Подчас Парк не мог понять, где в словах Трауна заканчивалась конструктивная критика и начинались подколки. 

В следующем альбоме отразились впечатления от службы на «Быстром ударе». Траун отметил, как улучшилась техника рисунка, похвалил и стилистическое разнообразие. Среди привычных сюжетов (интересных мест и сослуживцев) начали появляться карикатуры и юмористические зарисовки на тему флотской жизни. Читая забавные подписи под рисунками, Траун даже несколько раз улыбнулся и одобрительно кивнул головой. В любой другой ситуации Парк был бы счастлив получить такую похвалу, но сейчас ему было неспокойно. Каждая перевернутая страница неумолимо приближала его к неприятному объяснению с гранд-адмиралом. Последний лист альбома заставил Трауна надолго задержать на нем взгляд. Парку прекрасно помнил, кто там изображен: загадочный чужак-оборванец с копной длинных волос, которого экипаж «Быстрого удара» нашел на предположительно необитаемой планете. Хотя у него были все основания опасаться за свою жизнь, пришелец не выказывал никакого страха, взгляд его был спокоен и решителен.

Траун закрыл альбом и отложил его в сторону. Отточенным движением из оставшейся стопки он вынул нижнюю книгу. Этого Парк и боялся. Среди черных и коричневых обложек других книжиц ярко-синее пятно особого альбома бросалось в глаза. В целях конспирации не стоило выбирать такую выделяющуюся обложку, но Парк не устоял. В те дни, когда он покупал этот альбом, Парк вдруг очень полюбил синий цвет, а особенно один его оттенок. На имперских территориях этот цвет встречался редко (фактически всего в одном экземпляре), зато был широко распространен в Неизведанных регионах. Но тогда Парк этого еще не знал, а потому счел альбом с синей обложкой знаком судьбы. На его страницах нашли отражение все его дикие фантазии и полубезумные сны о разметавшихся по подушке черных волосах, горящих красных глазах и сплетающихся телах. Даже сейчас он почувствовал слабую волну возбуждения, прокатившуюся по телу при воспоминании о них. 

Парк тяжело вздохнул, глядя на то, как Траун поглаживает корешок альбома и открывает первую страницу. На ней не было ничего предосудительного: лицо инородца, похожее на человеческое и все же неуловимо отличающееся от всех виденных Воссом прежде людей. Лицо, которым тогда еще капитан «Быстрого удара» тайком любовался по пути к Корусанту. От реальности его отличали только эксперименты с прической модели, которые позволил себе художник. Несколько следующих страниц были покрыты эскизами небольших размеров, представлявшими чисса с разными выражениями лица и прическами: от простой косы до высокого начеса с замысловатыми украшениями. Как считал сам Парк, в изображении Трауна он достиг немалых высот и мог бы написать его портрет даже с закрытыми глазами. 

Увиденное увлекло чисса, он даже позволил себе несколько комментариев о моде и стиле. В этот момент Парку начало казаться, что он может покинуть конференц-зал живым и в том же звании, в каком пришел, если отобрать у Трауна злополучный альбом. Проще было бы отобрать добычу у ранкора, но он все же предпринял слабую попытку забрать книжицу, уверяя, что больше ничего интересного там нет.

— Мне интересно все, что связано с моими приближенными, — заверил его гранд-адмирал, переворачивая лист. — Ваше видение жизни и восприятие окружения так же важно, как…

Чем важно его восприятие, Парк так и не узнал. Со страницы на зрителя смотрел чисс, в котором легко угадывались черты Трауна, в провокационной позе и в вызывающем наряде тви'лекской рабыни-танцовщицы.

— Боюсь, я не так уж искусен в танцах, — сухо заметил гранд-адмирал и продолжил листать альбом. 

Иногда он отпускал короткие саркастические замечания в адрес того или иного образа, в котором его изобразил Парк. Сам художник в это время сгорал со стыда, не смея вымолвить ни слова. Какое оправдание мог он придумать для своих творений? В реальности он вовсе не хотел видеть Трауна беспомощным рабом или тружеником борделя в шикарном кружевном белье, как на рисунках, это были всего лишь фантазии. Отчасти Парк надеялся, что гранд-адмирал закроет альбом и выразит свое возмущение каким-либо привычным для имперского офицера образом. Но тот оставался до странности немногословным. Только переворачивал страницы, внимательно изучая каждый рисунок. Парк успел подумать, что как бы стремительно ни летела в пропасть его карьера, а след в памяти Трауна он оставил навсегда — в виде рисунков. Возможно, однажды чисс даже захочет примерить на себя один из этих образов, и кто-нибудь другой, кто никогда не позволил бы себе подобной дерзости, увидит его таким и восхитится. Самого себя в прекрасной картине Парк не видел. Это наполнило его сердце печалью, а потому он сосредоточился на приятной части воображаемого будущего. Восс представил растянувшегося на постели чисса, ласкающего себя, почти ощущал мягкость дорогих тканей, струящихся по его бедрам; вообразил, как будет смотреться тонкое кружево на синей коже — намного лучше, чем на рисунке… А сам творец в это время будет пропивать последние деньги в кантине на какой-нибудь планете в Неизведанных регионах, далеко-далеко от теплого тела Трауна. Не самое приятное будущее, которого следовало избежать любой ценой.

Заметив, что костюмированный парад подходит к концу, Парк бросился к альбому и накрыл его руками, прежде чем гранд-адмирал увидит остальное и оскорбится еще больше.

— Пожалуйста… — начал он и сам поразился тому, насколько слабо звучал его голос. — Вы видели достаточно и наверняка понимаете, что еще в этом альбоме.

— Нет, позвольте. С каждым новым эскизом ваше мастерство растет, я не могу упустить возможность полюбоваться на несомненные шедевры, — возразил Траун и осторожно, но уверено выдернул альбом из-под рук человека.

Последняя попытка спасти положение провалилась. С запозданием Парк подумал, что не стоило приносить этот альбом, надо было выкинуть его в первый попавшийся по пути к конференц-залу мусоросборник. Он вспомнил истории о шпионах, которые съедали важные документы, когда их заставали на месте преступления. Но прибегать к столь радикальным мерам тоже было поздно. Поэтому Парк остался стоять рядом с Трауном, опершись на стол и не смея поднять головы. В полированной поверхности он увидел отражение своего напряженного лица и приказал себе не поддаваться панике. Годы службы научили его принимать победы и поражения, благодарности и выговоры с гордо поднятой головой. Но сейчас оторвать взгляд от поверхности стола оказалось выше его сил: ему было стыдно, притом вдвойне. Во-первых, из-за того, что Траун о нем подумает. Он непременно пожалеет об оказанном Парку доверии. Во-вторых, из-за возбуждения, которое охватило его при мысли о том, что теперь Траун знает все о его фантазиях, о том, что скрывается за его расположением и дружелюбными улыбками. 

— Я ошибался в вас, коммандер, — спокойно сказал гранд-адмирал.

Ни злости, ни негодования в голосе — выверенный будничный тон. За все время совместной службы Парк ни разу не видел, чтобы Траун кричал на кого-нибудь. Отдавая приказы на мостике, он иногда повышал голос, чтобы перекрыть людской гомон. Но никогда не распекал провинившихся, как это часто делали другие командиры. Парк недоумевал, как можно оставаться таким спокойным после того, что он увидел на страницах альбома.

— Эти работы хороши, но до шедевров им еще далеко, — с легким сожалением заметил Траун. — У вас очень… живое воображение, но вам не хватает практики и знакомства с предметом, который вы столь часто изображаете.

Предметом, на который ссылался Траун, был его многократно и любовно отрисованный половой орган: в спокойном и возбужденном состоянии, со всех мыслимых ракурсов, подчас украшенный пирсингом или татуировкой. На некоторых рисунках он принимал и вовсе невообразимые формы и размеры. Восс в самом деле не имел представления о внешнем виде члена чисса, а потому надеялся прийти к правильному изображению путем экспериментов, проб и ошибок. Пожалуй, даже с этими рисунками можно было бы примириться, если бы не то, что их дополняло. На многих страницах разнообразные пенисы не парили в воздухе сами по себе — они логично прикреплялись к вполне определенному и узнаваемому чисскому телу. А тому, в свою очередь, составляло компанию человеческое тело, в котором даже весьма далекий от изобразительного искусства зритель без труда опознал бы коммандера Восса Парка. Фигуры сплетались в бесконечном многообразии поз, одни рисунки отличались высокой детализацией, другие больше напоминали наброски. Медленно листая страницу за страницей, Траун периодически саркастически хмыкал. Парк так и не решился взглянуть, что именно вызывало такую реакцию.

— Впрочем, это не катастрофа, все поправимо, — продолжил свою мысль чисс и положил руку человеку чуть пониже спины. — Если хотите, мы могли бы провести практикум прямо сейчас.

Несколько секунд Парк не мог поверить в происходящее. Похоже, ему не грозило ни разжалование, ни жалкая жизнь изгнанника, наоборот, ему предлагалось… нечто весьма приятное. Он понимал, что надо срочно что-то ответить, пока Траун не передумал, но мозг отказывался выдать хоть одну осмысленную фразу, хоть слово, хоть что-то кроме воплей восторга. Теплая рука Трауна опустилась чуть ниже, весьма недвусмысленно погладила ягодицы Парка. Восс представил, как замечательно будет почувствовать прикосновение этих пальцев к обнаженной коже в самых интимных местах, раз их жар ощущается даже через толстую ткань формы. Наконец он нашел подходящие слова:

— Да, пожалуй, это будет весьма информативное занятие.

Набравшись смелости, Парк поднял голову и повернулся к чиссу (про себя он отметил, с какой неохотой тот убрал руку с его задницы). На мгновение ему показалось, что гранд-адмирал не станет с ним возиться и ограничится исправлением неточностей в рисунках. Но только на мгновение. Потому как Траун на удивление деликатно взял его за руку и потянул к себе. Парк осторожно забрался к нему на колени и постарался не слишком сильно опираться на спинку кресла. По собственному печальному опыту он знал, какой коварной бывает мебель, и в его планы не входило оказаться на полу вместе с объектом своих мечтаний и его креслом. 

Когда он удобно устроился, Траун провел пальцами по его щеке, легко поцеловал в уголок рта, мягко коснулся его губ своими. Не полноценный поцелуй, лишь приглашение к нему. От которого Парк не отказался и пошел в наступление. Как и во всем остальном, в поцелуях Траун был достойным противником. Вскоре коммандер обнаружил себя крепко прижатым к телу гранд-адмирала. В соответствии с пословицей «Наслаждайся, пока есть возможность», Парк постарался извлечь максимум ощущений из сложившейся ситуации. На будущее он запоминал теплоту и мягкость губ Трауна, вкус его поцелуев. Сняв перчатки, он запустил пальцы в волосы чисса — мягкие, как он всегда себе представлял. Он с тоской вспомнил длинные темные пряди, спадавшие на лицо неожиданного гостя «Быстрого удара». Только у бессердечного дроида мог подняться манипулятор, чтобы состричь их. Оторвавшись от губ Трауна, Парк провел языком по его острой скуле (как мечтал сделать бесчисленное множество раз) и осыпал поцелуями щеки, попутно пытаясь расстегнуть его китель.

— Коммандер, вы отвлекаетесь от цели нашего занятия, — прервал его гранд-адмирал, но на этот раз, как отметил Парк, тон его уже не был таким безразлично-отстраненным, как ночью после вечеринки. — Займите более удобное для наблюдения положение.

Парк многое мог бы сказать о том положении, которое он бы хотел занять, какие поступательные движения и с какой частотой желал бы совершать, но счел за лучшее промолчать. Немного томительного ожидания еще никого не убило. Красноречиво показав, как недоволен потерей контакта, Парк элегантно сполз на пол (в процессе «случайно» потерся о бедра гранд-адмирала и обнаружил его возбужденным и заинтересованным в происходящем), устроился у ног Трауна и приготовился наблюдать. Пусть это была всего лишь игра, ему хотелось хорошо исполнить свою роль. 

Часть его разума все еще отказывалась верить в реальность происходящего, когда чисс расстегнул молнию на брюках, но мозг привык доверять глазам. От увиденного у Парка перехватило дыхание. Нечто подобное он видел только в голофильмах для взрослых, да и то редко. Как выяснилось, из всего многообразия его работ наиболее близка к действительности оказалась карикатура, нарисованная на совещании. Пусть и не в столь утрированном виде, член Трауна был внушительным, с парой отчетливо выступающих вен, и настолько толстый, что даже его обладатель едва мог полностью обхватить его пальцами. Долгожданная близость к объекту желания, вид огромного темно-синего пениса на фоне белой формы, собственное почти болезненное возбуждение — всего этого было слишком много для Парка. Он готов был пересмотреть постулат об ожидании. Логика напоминала ему о пределах возможностей человеческого организма, желание требовало немедленно прикоснуться к невероятному органу, почувствовать его внутри себя, пусть даже это будет стоить здоровья. Парк предпочитал избегать крайностей, он заставил себя сидеть смирно и поднял глаза на гранд-адмирала. Траун наградил его довольным взглядом и еле заметной улыбкой, пару раз лениво провел рукой по всей длине члена, покружил пальцем по головке.

— Обратите внимание: никаких татуировок, ничего лишнего. Регламент флота чиссов в этом отношении столь же категоричен, как и имперский, — лекторским тоном сказал Траун.

«Он еще и издевается», — недовольно подумал Парк. Больше всего ему хотелось притронуться к столь беззастенчиво выставленному напоказ члену, он даже протянул к нему руку, но в последний момент остановился. Только древним богам галактики ведомо, что творится в голове у этого чисса. Может быть, он хотел свести человека с ума близостью желаемого и насладиться отчаянием в его глазах, в то время, как он будет ласкать себя? Но вместо изощренных измывательств над терпением Восса Траун поднес его ладонь к своему члену. Тот без колебаний обхватил огромный орган, сжал его насколько возможно и облизнулся. Чувствовать его жар и пульсацию под пальцами было приятно, хотелось изучить его еще ближе, подробнее и интимнее. Прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и реакции чисса, Парк начал очень медленно водить рукой по длинному члену. Он и сам не знал, какого ответа ожидал от Трауна, но точно не молчания и сосредоточенного взгляда. Казалось, он находил нечто интересное или эстетически приятное в одном только созерцании стоявшего на коленях человека, а его собственное участие в процессе было вторичным и не играло особой роли. Такую реакцию от любого другого партнера Парк счел бы оскорблением, но он уже давно привык к тому, что гранд-адмирал ничего не делает как нормальные люди, и было бы глупо ожидать от него проявления эмоций. Но попытаться все же стоило.

Думая о том, как возбуждающе могли бы звучать стоны чисса, Парк ускорил темп. В ответ на это Траун глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Не самая яркая реакция, но лучше, чем ничего. Почувствовав себя увереннее, Парк стал помогать себе другой рукой. Он сжал основание члена чисса, в то же время продолжая скользить пальцами от головки к середине. Чем заслужил глубокий звук, похожий на урчание, оборвавшийся так же внезапно, как начался. В какой-то момент Парк почувствовал, что больше не может наблюдать за подрагиванием члена в своих руках. Отбросив сомнения, он слизнул выступившую на головке каплю предэякулята и провел языком по всей длине органа. Чисс зашипел, толкнулся бедрами навстречу ласкавшему его языку, однако почти сразу же взял себя в руки и вернулся к прежней невозмутимой манере. Но Парку было достаточно увидеть этот порыв, чтобы перестать сдерживаться. 

Он склонил голову набок и проложил по члену дорожку из влажных поцелуев. Продолжая ласкать пенис обеими руками, Восс сосредоточился на его головке. Он попеременно скользил по ней языком и губами, жадно брал в рот и сосал, надеясь хоть на какое-нибудь поощрение со стороны Трауна. Тот не оставил его манипуляции без внимания: он жмурился от удовольствия, откинулся на спинку кресла и тяжело дышал, сдерживая любые звуки. Иногда тихое шипение или слабый стон все же прорывались через его самоконтроль. Каждый звук подстегивал Парка двигаться быстрее, сжимать член еще сильнее. Собственное тело требовало разрядки, притом немедленно. Не смея оторваться от ласк, Парк начал тереться о ногу Трауна, которую тот вальяжно вытянул вперед еще в начале их «практикума» так, что она оказалась между ног человека. Тогда Парк не придал этому особого значения, но сейчас был несказанно благодарен чиссу за возможность хоть как-то облегчить свои муки. Ласка, не идущая ни в какое сравнение даже с мастурбацией, но других альтернатив в данный момент Восс не видел. Кое-как он нашел наиболее удобный угол и темп движений. В разное время с разными партнерами он перепробовал множество сексуальных техник, но никогда еще ему не приходилось так унижаться. Тереться о сапог, словно шавка по весне, — это было уже слишком. Что бы сказали его учителя и друзья, если бы узнали? «Отвратительное поведение, недостойное офицера», — пожалуй, самая мягкая формулировка. Мысль об этом добавляла яркости ощущениям, от нее хотелось стонать и двигаться еще быстрее. 

Траун заметил его жалкие попытки достичь оргазма. С усмешкой он приподнял ногу, сильнее прижался к промежности человека, потерся в ответ. Парку хотелось кричать; если бы его рот не был занят, он бы не сдержался. Он недоумевал, сам себе удивляясь: как он мог подумать, что Траун оставит его неудовлетворенным? Как вообще допустил мысль, что справедливый и благородный гранд-адмирал может навредить ему или его карьере? Надо только попросить. Парк поднял полные мольбы глаза и увидел, как улыбка исчезает с лица Трауна, а его взгляд становится жестким и требовательным. В ту же минуту чисс отдернул ногу и лишил человека даже такого слабого контакта. Он схватил Парка за волосы и потянул, заставив оторваться от его члена.

— Не смей кончать без моего разрешения. Понятно? — прошипел чисс.

Боясь вновь прогневить гранд-адмирала, Парк согласно закивал, облизнул губы и вернулся к прежнему занятию. Траун снова дернул его за волосы и надавил на затылок, вынуждая глубже взять в рот член. Впрочем, давление почти сразу же исчезло, как только он убедился, что человек понял свою задачу и готов ее выполнить. Исходя из оценок прежних партнеров, Парк считал себя если не мастером минета, то большим специалистом. Достоинство чисса стало для него большим вызовом. Он обнаружил, что с трудом может взять в рот хотя бы половину гигантского члена. На его взгляд, определенно недостаточно, чтобы загладить свой проступок, хотя Траун отозвался на его труды едва различимым, но продолжительным стоном. Парк как мог расслабил горло и попытался впустить в себя еще хоть пару сантиметров, закашлялся и остановился. Видеть разочарование во взгляде Трауна было для него нестерпимо, поэтому Парк, не поднимая глаз, предпринял еще одну попытку. Во второй раз получилось немногим лучше, но он не сдавался. К тому моменту, как он смог впустить в себя большую часть члена, из его глаз текли слезы, а челюсть ныла от усталости. О том, чтобы произнести хоть слово в ближайшие несколько часов, не хотелось и думать. В стремлении доставить Трауну максимум удовольствия Парк настроился на новый «штурм». Теплая рука нежно погладила его волосы, длинные пальцы прошлись по щеке и приподняли его голову за подбородок.

— Достаточно, я вижу, на что ты способен, — мягко сказал Траун.

Одного взгляда на него Парку было достаточно, чтобы оценить результаты своей работы. Чисс отрывисто и тяжело дышал, будто пробежал марафон, щеки потемнели от прилива крови, а прическа растрепалась. Должно быть, он не раз прикасался к ней, возможно, тянул и перебирал пряди, обостряя ощущения, и Парк очень сожалел, что не видел этого воочию. 

Траун поднялся на ноги, ласково погладил Парка по щеке, провел членом по его губам и прошептал: «Расслабься». Он оставил в покое измученное горло человека и входил неглубоко, постепенно наращивая темп. Вернувшись к привычным условиям, Парк приложил все усилия, чтобы отблагодарить его. Из последних сил он дразнил языком влажную от предэякулята головку, втягивал щеки и пытался сжать губы, что было непросто с учетом размера члена и общей усталости. Вскоре Траун вцепился ему в плечо, откинул голову назад и в момент оргазма прошипел что-то, подозрительно похожее на имя Парка, хотя с тем же успехом это могло быть и какое-то чисское ругательство. Со свойственной человеческой природе самоуверенностью Парк предпочел выбрать первый вариант. Эта мысль придала ему новых сил, он с удвоенной энергией набросился на член Трауна, ловя каждую каплю спермы. Парк чувствовал, как дрожали бедра чисса, как он пытался толкнуться поглубже в погоне за последними вспышками удовольствия, и торжествовал. Если бы Парк и сам мог кончить, его триумф был бы полным.

Наконец ласки человека стали слишком чувствительными для Трауна, он отстранился от Парка и тяжело оперся о стол. Со своего места на полу Парк смотрел, как он пытается восстановить срывающееся дыхание и вернуть хоть какое-то подобие неприступного образа. Даже в том измотанном состоянии, в котором он находился, человек продолжал запоминать детали: подрагивающие опущенные веки, приоткрытый рот, отрывистые вздохи, слабеющую хватку у себя на плече — тысячи мелочей, которые позже будут преследовать его во сне. 

Парк осмелился напомнить Трауну о своем присутствии осторожным прикосновением к его ладони. Чисс посмотрел на него с нежностью, помог подняться — Парк только тогда заметил, что ноги затекли, а колени раскалываются от боли, — и усадил на стол. Его пальцы начали разминать уставшие бедра человека. Воспользовавшись моментом повышенного внимания к собственной персоне, Парк обнял Трауна, приблизился к его уху и умоляюще прошептал: «Пожалуйста». Его просьба была услышана. Быстро справившись с молнией на его брюках, чисс обхватил влажный и покачивающийся от желания член, прошелся по нему пальцами. С губ Парка сорвался громкий стон — настолько необходимо ему было прикосновение горячей руки. Умелые пальцы идеально скользили по его члену, посылая волны удовольствия по всему телу, от долгожданного оргазма его отделяли считанные секунды. Но приказ гранд-адмирала набатом звучал в его ушах. Чисс мог бы мучить его таким образом еще много часов, и он бы не посмел кончить без разрешения. Оставалось только одно — умолять. 

Цепляясь за плечи Трауна, срывающимся голосом Парк просил о разрядке, молил, забывая о смысле слов, не выбирая выражений, не думая о том, как выглядит со стороны. Все, что имело для него значение, это крепкая хватка чужих пальцев на его члене и уверенный голос Трауна, отдавший приказ:

— Кончай.

Наслаждение, слишком яркое и сильное, чтобы его можно было осмыслить, обрушилось на Парка, огонь разливался по телу, сжигая его без остатка, принося долгожданное облегчение. Для него галактика сжалась до горящих восхищением и желанием глаз чисса. С каждым движением руки Трауна тело человека все меньше и меньше слушалось своего хозяина, растворялось в удовольствии, подчиняясь рефлексам. 

Дальнейшее он помнил смутно. Казалось, память могла зафиксировать только отдельные образы, и то урывками. Парк помнил, как помутнело перед глазами и тело начало заваливаться назад. Он наверняка упал бы со стола, если бы Траун не подхватил его. Снова. Парк помнил, как обнял его, положил голову на плечо и подумал о том, какие у него жесткие и неудобные для объятий эполеты. Помнил охватившее его умиротворение. Помнил, как ему не хотелось выбираться из теплых рук Трауна, и как сообщил ему об этом. Помнил, что тот обнимал его и хвалил до тех пор, пока Парк полностью не пришел в себя. 

Сладкий туман в голове постепенно рассеивался, нужно было возвращаться к реальности с работой, обязанностями и рапортами. На долю секунды коммандер задумался, что было бы неплохо, если бы гранд-адмирал отправил его под арест. Тюремная камера казалась лучшей альтернативой рабочему кабинету, ведь в ней хотя бы была койка. Помечтав о любой горизонтальной поверхности, на которой можно подремать, Парк отбросил эту мысль. Он твердо вознамерился добраться до своего рабочего места, составить список лиц, подходящих для выполнения особого поручения Трауна, и передать его лично в руки капитана Нирица. После этого можно сослаться на недомогание и удалиться от суеты в лазарет. За свою жизнь Восс научился изображать симптомы порядка тридцати различных болезней и мог обмануть даже меддроида. Ему как никогда требовалось отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями. На нарушителя своего спокойствия он старался не смотреть.

Приведя внешний вид в порядок, Парк попытался встать со стола, сделал несколько шагов, пошатнулся и оперся о спинку ближайшего стула. Отработать смену до конца будет сложнее, чем он себе представлял. Траун посмотрел на него, покачал головой, налил два стакана воды и протянул один Парку. Тот с благодарностью его принял. Простая вода показалась сказочным нектаром. Парк осмелился кинуть взгляд на чисса. Траун расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, медленно потягивал воду и листал один из альбомов с невинными рисунками. Только взъерошенные волосы и темно-синие пятна на щеках напоминали о том, чем он недавно занимался. 

Парк вздохнул, поблагодарил за воду и снова попробовал подойти к дверям конференц-зала — на этот раз получилось лучше. Если двигаться медленно и осторожно, то к своему месту на мостике он доберется… как раз к концу смены. С тоской Парк подумал о временах своей кадетской юности, когда он успевал пообжиматься с тогдашним своим возлюбленным в темном углу раздевалки, кончить, а потом еще идти сдавать зачет по физкультуре — и не уставал. Хотя ощущения, которые он испытывал тогда, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытал только что. Положа руку на сердце (или другой орган, принимавший непосредственное участие в недавних событиях), Парк признал, что таких ярких оргазмов в его жизни было всего несколько и получены они были при более изощренных ласках. 

Получив повод пересмотреть свою интимную жизнь, он продолжил пробираться к выходу из конференц-зала. У дверей его остановил вопрос Трауна:

— Вы ничего не забыли?

«Вот оно, возмездие», — подумал Парк. Должно быть, его навыки в области минета произвели на гранд-адмирала не такое уж сильное впечатление, как ему сперва показалось, и теперь тот выскажет все, что думает о коммандере и его поведении. Приготовившись принять наказание с честью, Парк выпрямился, развернулся и взглянул в глаза неизбежному. Для командира, готовящегося уничтожить своего подчиненного, Траун выглядел на удивление спокойным и доброжелательным. С хитрой улыбкой на губах, неспешным шагом он приближался к Парку. С изумлением Восс заметил, что он тоже слегка покачивается на ходу — самую малость, почти незаметно для стороннего наблюдателя. Но если провести рядом с ним много времени и знать, куда смотреть… 

— Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-нибудь еще случайно увидел ваше творчество, — сказал чисс и покачал в руке пачку альбомов.

С этим Парк был вынужден согласиться. Он протянул руку, чтобы забрать свои художества, но Траун небрежно бросил альбомы на стол позади себя.

— Пусть пока побудут у меня, я бы хотел получше изучить некоторые детали. А для вас будет особое задание.

Он приблизился к Парку так, что его губы почти касались уха человека.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы закрепили полученные знания, — зашептал он и положил руки на бока Парка. — Как только освободитесь, во всех подробностях нарисуйте то, что сегодня видели. Если появятся новые идеи, достойные синего альбома, зарисуйте их. Не хочется торопить творца, но я был бы рад увидеть результаты в течение двух стандартных недель.

Пока он говорил, его руки скользили по бокам и заднице человека. Мысли Парка путались, он с трудом мог поверить в свою удачу. Возможно, именно он все же станет тем счастливцем, который увидит Трауна одетым во что-то более откровенное, чем имперская форма. Чисс подарил ему еще один нежный поцелуй, подтолкнул к дверям и напоследок ощутимо шлепнул по заднице.

— Удивите меня, коммандер, — это было последнее, что услышал Парк перед тем, как оказался в коридоре.


	2. 2

Вопреки своему прогнозу, до мостика Парк добрался задолго до конца смены. К этому моменту он совладал с собой и с последствиями неожиданного прорыва в межличностных отношениях с Трауном. На мостик он ступил твердым шагом, лицо не выражало никаких посторонних эмоций. Парк занял рабочее место и заставил себя сосредоточиться на составлении порученного ему списка. Дело есть дело, и подвести гранд-адмирала после столь неожиданно оказанного особого доверия он не мог. Собрать группу для высадки было не так уж сложно, благо Траун оставил четкие требования к кандидатам. Закончив со списком, он передал его капитану Нирицу для утверждения. Тот смерил Парка внимательным взглядом.

— Неважно выглядите, коммандер. Боюсь представить, что гранд-адмирал с вами делал, раз вы так бледны, — сказал он.

«Вот и не представляй», — подумал Парк, но решил воспользоваться появившейся возможностью освободиться пораньше. Он заверил капитана, что Траун тут совсем ни при чем (давно ему не приходилось так нагло врать в лицо старшему по званию), описал симптомы сразу нескольких болезней и добавил, что стоически готов продержаться до конца смены. Охрипший голос помог изобразить из себя больного и придал достоверности рассказу Парка.

— Похвальная решимость следовать своему долгу, но мне тут не нужны обмороки, — заявил Нириц. — Сходите в лазарет, пусть медики вами займутся.

Для виду Парк еще немного поломался, но в конце концов позволил себя уговорить. Полчаса спустя он покинул лазарет с кислородным коктейлем в руке и диагнозом «переутомление» в медицинской карте. Теперь у него был благовидный предлог для отдыха до следующего утра. Если бы только отдых тела дал отдых и мыслям. 

Вернувшись в свою каюту, Парк растянулся на кровати и прикрыл глаза. Он снова и снова прокручивал в памяти разыгравшуюся после совещания сцену. Факт того, что гранд-адмирал не оскорбился при виде неприличных рисунков и не устроил Парку выволочку, сам по себе был удивителен. Такой ерундой могли бы заниматься энсины и молодые лейтенанты. Но для офицера ранга и возраста Парка поступок непростительно глупый. Будь на месте Трауна кто-нибудь другой, Парк нажил бы себе страшного врага. Однако вместо репрессий он получил совсем иное обращение. Горло все еще побаливало после близкого знакомства с мужским достоинством чисса. Восс довольно улыбнулся. В реальной жизни ему еще никогда не встречался столь впечатляющий экземпляр. 

Воображение нарисовало картинку, в которой Траун грубо хватал его за волосы и заставлял брать огромный член до основания. В этой фантазии Парк задыхался, пытался открыть рот пошире и сходил с ума от возбуждения. В реальности его организм тоже не остался безразличен, несмотря на недавний оргазм. Почти машинально Восс провел ладонью по наливавшемуся кровью члену, прикосновение через одежду лишь дразнило и разжигало желание. В это время в своей фантазии Парк представлял, как разозленный его неловкостью чисс бросает в его адрес оскорбления и отвешивает ему звонкие пощечины. На этом моменте он выгнулся от удовольствия, отдернул руку от ширинки и открыл глаза. Представлять Трауна в эротических фантазиях — дело для него не новое. Иногда Восс думал о нем даже во время секса с другими партнерами. Но в его воображении они с чиссом всегда были равноправны. За исключением тех фантазий, в которых отважный Парк спасал попавшего в беду гранд-адмирала, а тот выражал свою благодарность, незамедлительно отдавшись герою. 

Раньше Парк не получал удовольствия от мысли о боли или унижении. Несколько раз прежним партнерам удавалось уговорить его попробовать такого рода игры, а он соглашался сперва из любопытства, затем из желания порадовать возлюбленного. Полученный в итоге опыт он классифицировал как интересный, но необязательный к повторению. Последний раз игра с доминированием и вовсе закончилась для него болью в заднице, причем не только в фигуральном смысле, и довольно унизительным посещением судового врача. И вдруг — острое желание подчиниться чиссу, позволить ему делать с собой что угодно. Это была тревожная мысль. Немного успокаивало понимание того, что в реальной жизни Траун вряд ли поведет себя подобным образом. С Парком он всегда был вежлив и тактичен, предпочитая действовать убеждением, а не силой. Да и многочисленные слухи косвенно указывали на то, что в личной жизни гранд-адмирал очень далек от грубости.

Слухи. Парк их ненавидел. Ему было тошно от мысли, что кто-то получил доступ к тому, о чем он много лет мечтал, и на что, в некотором смысле, мог претендовать первым. Если собрать воедино все сплетни, касающиеся Трауна, то можно было издать несколько пухлых томов, состоящих из небылиц. Несмотря на очевидную глупость большинства слухов, находились те, кто до сих пор свято верил, что чиссу не нужны еда и сон; он умеет читать мысли похлеще джедаев и испепелять взглядом провинившихся; может определять прошлое, настоящее и будущее по тому, что человек ел на завтрак; питается кровью младенцев и убивает тех, кто случайно застал его за этим занятием. 

Немалую часть в таком сборнике бредовых историй составили бы рассказы о том, как Траун поднялся по карьерной лестнице. Если верить им, то большую часть своей карьеры он провел, ублажая элиту Империи, а в коротких перерывах между постельными утехами где-то с кем-то воевал. Но последнее редко учитывалось рассказчиками и отметалось как маловажное событие. Басни о любовных похождениях гранд-адмирала рассказывались исключительно шепотом и под страшным секретом, а потому они в рекордные сроки долетали даже до самых отдаленных гарнизонов. Рассказ о том, как он месяц работал в борделе у хаттов, чтобы добыть секретные сведения, уже много лет пользовался непреходящий популярностью в кают-компаниях и обыкновенно сопровождался яркой пантомимой. Реальные события и фантазии, трогательная романтика и отчаянный разврат смешивались в разных соотношениях в зависимости от вкуса рассказчика и аудитории, но характер и поведение Трауна в историях неизменно оставались благородными и достойными восхищения. На приписываемые ему манеры в постели равнялись, о таком внимательном и предусмотрительном любовнике мечтали. Если кто-то распространял непристойные слухи с целью испортить репутацию чисса, то своей цели он не достиг. Смело можно было сказать, что результат получился прямо противоположным.

Несмотря на ненависть к такого рода историям, Парк нередко обращался к ним в поисках вдохновения для творчества. Например, слух о том, что заветные четырнадцать квадратов на плашке Траун получил, исполнив перед Императором танец в костюме тви'лекской рабыни. Парк вспомнил реакцию чисса на иллюстрацию этой сплетни — куда более сдержанную, чем можно было ожидать. Его возмутили не сюжеты, а недостаточно искусное их изображение. Тем лучше. Парк твердо вознамерился довести свою технику рисунка если не до совершенства, то до достаточно высокого уровня, чтобы удовлетворить требовательного зрителя. Он улыбнулся, представив, как еще мог бы его удовлетворить.

— — —

Часы рабочих смен тянулись мучительно долго. Подчас Парк едва сдерживался, чтобы не смотреть на хронометр. В те редкие моменты, когда служба не требовала его внимания, он позволял себе подумать об отвлеченных высоких материях. Материей было требование Трауна запечатлеть его в не слишком приличных видах. Отсчитывая время до конца смен, Парк предвкушал, как вернется в каюту и сможет посвятить себя выполнению задания. Вот уже несколько дней он корпел над набросками, урывал часы сна и отдыха, чтобы лучше передать на бумаге те картины, которые рисовало воображение. Охватившая его творческая лихорадка неизбежно сказывалась на продуктивности во время смен. Никогда в жизни работа не заботила его меньше. 

Когда Нириц в частном порядке спросил его о причинах рассеянности, Парк ответил честно: в свободное время он выполняет особое поручение гранд-адмирала и порой продолжает думать о нем даже на мостике. Упоминание имени Трауна в сочетании со словами «миссия», «задание», «поручение» и им подобным в ста случаях из ста позволяло делать что угодно и где угодно. Все на корабле знали: какими бы странными ни были распоряжения их командира, они должны выполняться незамедлительно. В который раз коммандер поразился удивительной, почти мистической, власти над людьми, которой обладал Траун, когда Нириц деликатно предложил свою помощь в выполнении поручения.

Стандартную неделю спустя после инцидента с рисунками Парк представлял гранд-адмиралу рапорт о действиях наземной группы. Зная, что тот получил бы больше информации, выслушав непосредственных участников событий, он посчитал рапорт лишь предлогом для беседы на более личные темы. За это время они виделись только на мостике, а их разговоры не выходили за пределы допустимых уставом тем. Траун больше не приглашал его на дружеские посиделки с чаем или кафом, не показывал ему необычные произведения искусства. Парк тревожился, что гранд-адмирал переосмыслил произошедшее между ними в конференц-зале, счел их поведение недопустимым и теперь колеблется, решая, как бы поделикатнее донести это до коммандера. С этой точки зрения рапорт казался Парку спасением. Помимо рабочих моментов, они смогут обсудить и личные вопросы. Если очень повезет, то до рапорта дело и вовсе не дойдет. 

В кабинете его ждало разочарование: отчитываться все же пришлось. Битый час Траун гонял его по рапорту, засыпал дополнительными вопросами о действиях группы, интересовался его мнением о них и возможными альтернативами. Парк не видел никакой объективной причины, почему тот вдруг так вцепился в пустяковое задание. Значит, целью был не рапорт, а сам Парк. И он не собирался позволить чиссу вывести себя из равновесия. 

Когда отчет подошел к концу, Траун поднялся на ноги и начал медленно обходить Парка по кругу, словно дикий зверь, выбирающий удобное место для прыжка. Не к месту Восс вспомнил байку о том, что чисс убивает своих любовников после первой же близости и потом хранит их замороженные сердца и половые органы как сувениры. Диаметр наматываемых Трауном кругов постепенно сокращался. С грацией хищника он приближался к Парку и наконец остановился перед ним на таком близком расстоянии, что многие сочли бы его неуставным. Окинув взглядом напряженного коммандера, он снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Отрадно видеть, что на прошлом совещании вы все же смогли оторваться от рисования и уделить несколько минут работе, — сказал он и провел ладонью по правой щеке Парка. — Как продвигается мое задание?

Его рука была теплой даже через перчатку, а прикосновение таким мягким. Парк не смог устоять перед соблазном: удержал ладонь чисса, потерся об нее и прикрыл глаза.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, я работаю над ним почти каждый вечер, — тихо ответил он.

Парк почувствовал горячее дыхание, скользнувшее от его лба к носу, а затем к левой щеке. Когда Траун осторожно поцеловал его в щеку и провел рукой по спине, Парк заурчал и прижался к нему как можно ближе. Чисс, похоже, не возражал. Он терся носом о лицо и шею человека, словно следовал какому-то ритуалу, иногда прерываясь, чтобы подарить ему короткий целомудренный поцелуй в лоб или щеку. Это сводило Парка с ума. Ему хотелось почувствовать тепло его губ на своих, задыхаться от страсти, а не ограничиваться объятиями и почти братскими поцелуями.

— Пожалуйста, возьми меня, я хочу… — зашептал Парк, для большей убедительности потерся бедрами о чисса и ощутил ответное движение с его стороны.

Траун ухватил разомлевшего от близости человека за волосы, потянул назад, заставив зашипеть от боли. Парк испугался, что сделал что-то не так, хоть и не знал, что именно. Не стоило так откровенно просить? Нельзя было его прерывать? Может быть, чиссы в самом деле исполняют сложный ритуал перед соитием, и нарушение традиции жестоко карается? Какими бы доверительными ни были их с Трауном отношения, такие деликатные моменты они еще не обсуждали. Нехотя Парк открыл глаза… 

То, что он увидел, опьяняло. Траун определенно придавал поцелуям и прикосновениям большое значение и смотрел на Парка с нескрываемым вожделением. Сияние его глаз притягивало, призывало окунуться в водоворот безудержной страсти и безумного наслаждения. Парк попытался потянуться навстречу, но чисс держал крепко. Его хватка на затылке человека практически не позволяла тому двигать головой без риска лишиться волос. Непроизвольно Парк запрокинул голову так, что ему начало казаться, будто Траун победно нависает над ним, хотя на самом деле разница в росте между ними была совсем незначительной. Чувствуя, что снова соскальзывает в странное состояние полного подчинения, Парк закрыл глаза и расслабился, готовый принять любое наказание.

— Выполни мое задание — и получишь все, о чем так долго мечтал, — более низким, чем обычно, голосом сказал Траун, сделал небольшую паузу и продолжил: — При условии, что мне понравится результат.

Одним быстрым движением он скользнул языком по губам Парка, затем отпустил его волосы и оттолкнул человека от себя. На секунду у Парка закружилась голова, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Он и без того достаточно опозорился перед гранд-адмиралом, демонстрируя свои желания. С другой стороны, он был абсолютно уверен, что Траун заинтересован в совместном продолжении вечера, по крайней мере, об этом ясно свидетельствовали реакции его тела. Парк бросил на него взгляд, полный надежды, но чисс даже не взглянул на него. Он вернулся на свое место за столом, наложил резолюцию на рапорт Парка и вернул ему падд со словами:

— Вы свободны, коммандер, хорошего вам вечера.

Слабый проблеск надежды угас так же быстро, как появился. Уходя, Парк не озаботился даже формальным прощанием с командиром.

В свою каюту он вернулся в полном смятении чувств. Ни о каком хорошем вечере и речи быть не могло, если он не включал в себя близость с чиссом. Тактильный голод, вечный враг большинства военнослужащих, набросился на Парка с новой силой. В кабинете объятия Трауна показались ему слабой заменой настоящим ласкам, но сейчас он жалел, что не насладился ими в должной мере, пока была возможность. Перед глазами стояло выражение лица охваченного желанием чисса, щеки все еще горели от его поцелуев, а тело… Тело требовало свою долю удовольствия. Холодный душ, мысленный пересчет единиц бронетехники, даже размышления о благе Империи определенно не смогли бы помочь Парку справиться с желанием.

Сняв китель и рубашку, он повалился на кровать и закрыл глаза, вспоминая тепло, исходившее от тела Трауна, его ласковые прикосновения и поцелуи. Он расстегнул и приспустил брюки вместе с бельем, привычным движением обхватил возбужденный член и начал ласкать себя, представляя, что это делают пальцы чисса. Свободной рукой он прошелся по животу и груди, сжал сосок, усиливая ощущения. Воображение послушно рисовало нависающего над ним Трауна, его горячее тело и губы, шепчущие невероятно развратные слова. Слова о том, что он хочет сделать с человеком, как заставит его извиваться на постели и молить о разрешении кончить, как будет брать его снова и снова, пока у него не останется сил даже стонать. Чем более дерзкими становились идеи Трауна в фантазии, тем быстрее Парк двигал рукой на члене, сжимая его почти до боли. Вообразить, что это прикосновения чисса, было так просто, но для достижения оргазма Воссу не хватало чего-то еще, самой малости. 

Повинуясь скорее инстинкту, чем доводам рассудка, Парк положил руку себе на горло и слегка сдавил его. Траун в его фантазии тут же повторил движение. Продолжая сжимать шею и намеренно задерживая дыхание, Парк почувствовал стремительное приближение оргазма. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Всего несколько резких движений рукой — и его бедра непроизвольно приподнялись над матрасом, все тело напряглось в последний момент перед яркой вспышкой наслаждения. В попытке еще больше обострить ощущения Парк не дышал, разрываясь между необходимостью глотнуть воздуха и желанием нырнуть глубже в волны блаженства. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Парк выдохнул остатки воздуха и прислушался к ощущениям. Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, тело наливалось тяжестью и удовлетворением. Оргазм оставил после себя сильные впечатления. И все же…

Блекло. Невыразимо блекло по сравнению с тем удовольствием, которое неделю назад ему доставили прикосновения руки Трауна. Мысль о том, что бы с ним мог сделать настоящий чисс из плоти и крови, а не бесплотная фантазия, заставила Парка скорбно застонать. 

Возможно, через неделю он сможет сравнить ожидания с реальностью. Хладнокровие, с которым Траун выставил его за дверь этим вечером, внушало определенные опасения. Парк открыл глаза. Разрядка принесла свои плоды. Хотя тело стало вялым и неповоротливым, оргазм помог прочистить голову. Прекратив думать о собственном возбуждении, Восс вернул себе способность мыслить критически.

Он нехотя встал с кровати и поплелся в освежитель. Стирая влажным полотенцем капли спермы с живота, он вел молчаливую консультацию о сложившейся ситуации со своим отражением в зеркале.

Окружающим действия Трауна часто казались странными и прояснялись лишь тогда, когда его план входил в решающую стадию. Там, где остальные видели лишь набор случайных фактов, Парк усматривал последовательность. В моменты всеобщего озарения Парк обычно стоял неподалеку и улыбался, поскольку от внезапно просветленных его выгодно отличало то, что Траун заранее делился с ним основными пунктами плана. На этот раз он оставил своего подчиненного? — друга? любовника? — бродить в потемках. Парк терялся в догадках относительно поведения чисса, сулившего вначале так много и давшего так мало. Сперва он пытался утешить себя, ища простое объяснение, например, важные дела, которые Трауну предстояло сделать вечером. Хотя вероятность этого была ничтожно мала. Конечно, Парк старался не перетягивать на себя больше внимания гранд-адмирала, чем необходимо, — ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы его считали «любимчиком» командира. Но Траун всегда отводил ему достаточно времени для совместного решения рабочих вопросов и неформального общения. Никогда еще он не выставлял его из своего кабинета в такой манере. Необъяснимая перемена.

И все же кое-какие обнадеживающие выводы он сделал. Не стоило беспокоиться о том, что чисс передумал. Очевидно, он ни капли не сожалел об их близости, напротив, хотел еще. И все еще интересовался рисунками Парка. Как художнику, это ему льстило. Как художник, он намеревался в скором времени порадовать Трауна.

«Так вот что значит быть в неведении, как все», — подумал Парк, еще раз рассмотрев все факты. Каким непривычным ему казалось быть подопытным в очередном эксперименте чисса над человеческой психикой. Парк вспомнил обычные реакции подчиненных на приказы Трауна, выражения их лиц, когда все сказанное обретало смысл…

«Последовательность, — напомнил себе Парк, — время и правильно выбранный момент».

В то время как иные военачальники в своих действиях полагались исключительно на мощь оружия и численность войск, Траун учитывал и фактор времени. Выбрать момент наибольшей уязвимости противника, найти слабое место в обороне, точно рассчитать силу удара. Эта стратегия неизменно приносила Трауну победу в бою, во время дипломатических переговоров, а теперь, похоже, и в личной жизни. Вместе с осознанием вернулось чувство абсолютного доверия к гранд-адмиралу, которое уже много лет сопровождало Парка во время совместных операций с ним. Риск просчитан, угрозы жизни и здоровью личного состава нет. Что бы чисс ни задумал, Восс все узнает в тот и только в тот момент, когда ему надлежит это узнать. Через неделю все будет ясно. А к тому времени Парк должен быть готов.

Бросив полотенце в ящик для стирки, Парк вышел из освежителя, снял сапоги и брюки, переоделся в более удобную домашнюю одежду. Из нижнего ящика стола он извлек несколько чистых листов бумаги и карандаш, скользнул взглядом по толстой стопке уже готовых рисунков. Траун будет доволен. Сев за стол, Парк представил, как бы они с Трауном выглядели со стороны, если бы решили воплотить в жизнь фантазию с удушением, и расплылся в довольной улыбке. Карандаш заскользил по бумаге.


	3. 3

Если бы у Парка было меньше самоуважения, он отметил бы долгожданный день в электронном ежедневнике и запустил обратный отсчет времени. Но несмотря на переполнявшие его нетерпение и предвкушение, он этого не сделал. После странного инцидента в кабинете Траун продолжал демонстративно избегать Парка. Ближе всего к вожделенному чисскому телу коммандер оказывался на мостике, но обстановка не слишком располагала к романтике. В нерабочее время они не виделись, если не считать одной прогулки в ангар в сопровождении стайки техников и бортинженеров. Но в тот раз Парк был слишком поглощен изучением новой идеи неугомонного гранд-адмирала, чтобы всерьез страдать от невозможности пообниматься с ним где-нибудь в уголке. Во время экскурсии Траун не делал ни малейшего намека на нечто большее, чем ознакомление подчиненного с проектом. Поэтому Парк ожидал, что его приглашение для частной беседы будет тайным и неожиданным. Сюжетов на эту тему он придумал массу. Например, чисс мог зажать его в кабине турболифта и прошептать на ухо требование немедленно явиться к нему в кабинет. Он мог затащить его в какое-нибудь укромное место на корабле и беззастенчиво облапать. Мог навестить его после смены и ознакомиться не только с рисунками, но и с мастерской художника (под «мастерской» в данном случае подразумевалась постель). Каждый сценарий Парк тщательно обдумал, некоторые результаты размышлений в итоге попадали на бумагу. Каково же было облегчение Парка, когда момент наконец настал, пусть и не так, как он себе воображал.

Две недели спустя после того, как Трауну стало известно о его тайной страсти к рисованию, Парк стоял на мостике на максимальном отдалении от капитана и наблюдал, как две эскадрильи с «Предостерегающего» условно громили друг друга. Нириц командовал «Синими», Парку достались «Красные». Истребители капитана шли в плотном строю, прикрывая друг друга, и коммандер решил взять их измором. «Красные» кружили вокруг условного противника, выискивая брешь в обороне или выжидая, когда кто-нибудь из пилотов врага совершит ошибку. Пока счет у обеих команд был равный. Заметив, что один из ведомых слишком отклонился от общего курса, Парк приказал лидеру «Красных» вклиниться между ним и ведущим. Пилот немедленно выполнил приказ. Проскользнув между двумя кораблями противника, он выпустил в них по условному заряду. Оба подбитых истребителя выбыли из игры.

— Что? — изумился Нириц.

Не веря собственным глазам, он сверился с тактическим дисплеем. Два истребителя сменили цвет на бледно-серый, по каналу связи с эскадрильей слышалась брань пилотов. 

— Быть не может, под таким углом он бы никогда не попал. Если только… — пробормотал капитан, затем, осененный внезапной догадкой, повернулся в сторону Парка и гаркнул так, чтобы его было хорошо слышно на противоположной стороне мостика: — Парк! У вашего истребителя установлены дополнительные орудия на батареях?

— Не могу разглашать военную тайну, — отозвался тот со своего места.

Такой ответ ни в коей мере не мог удовлетворить капитана. Насупившись, он отошел от консоли и приблизился к тому, кому пришла в голову идея развлечь своих офицеров небольшими учениями. 

— Сэр, прошу занести в протокол, что коммандер Парк жульничает: у него незарегистрированное оборудование! — пылая праведным гневом, заявил Нириц.

— Настоящий противник не будет докладывать о своем вооружении и уж тем более не станет проходить регистрацию на территории Империи, — равнодушно ответил Траун, с преувеличенным интересом следивший за перемещением значков на экране. — Продолжайте, джентльмены.

Бурча что-то под нос, Нириц вернулся на свое место и связался с лидером «Синих». К этому моменту его эскадрилья потеряла еще одного пилота. Но сдаваться он не собирался. Парку было достаточно беглого взгляда на капитана, чтобы понять: элегантное сражение и игра по правилам закончены. Все, что он мог сделать, это предупредить лидера своей группы о смене тактики противника. Исход боя теперь зависел от мастерства пилотов. Остатки «Синих» нарушили строй и закружились в стремительном и смертоносном танце с «Красными». Пилоты группы Нирица всерьез решили отомстить за условную гибель своих соратников в нечестном бою и вскоре сравняли счет. Буквально через четверть стандартного часа сражение закончилось. Последний оставшийся в «живых» был помечен на тактическом дисплее как лидер «Красных» на модифицированном истребителе.

Было объявлено об окончании учений, ожившие истребители возвращались в ангар, каналы связи гудели от голосов пилотов, живо обсуждавших друг с другом бой. Хотя это была всего лишь тренировка, в душе Парк радовался победе «своих». Зато капитан пребывал в совсем ином настроении, и коммандер знал, какими неприятными последствиями ему грозило недовольство старшего по званию. Парк вздохнул. Скорее всего, в ближайшие дни его похоронят под тоннами форм и документов, которые неожиданно срочно понадобится заполнить. Глядя на уверенную походку, которой Нириц направлялся к гранд-адмиралу, Парк почувствовал, что разбираться с документацией ему придется целую неделю в лучшем случае. Нехотя он последовал за своим капитаном и поравнялся с ним, когда тот заканчивал пламенную тираду:

— Позвольте заявить протест. Условия проведения учений требуют, чтобы обе стороны обладали полной информацией о численности и вооружении кораблей друг друга.

Сперва Парк предположил, что возмущение капитана вызвано обидой: его опять не посвятили во все тонкости плана. Но если подобное он еще мог стерпеть от гранд-адмирала, то вынести такое от своего старпома не позволяла профессиональная гордость. Хотя его слова не содержали прямой критики действий Трауна, в них чувствовалось скрытое недовольство, притом недовольство личного уровня, никак не связанное с профессиональной этикой. Если даже Парк почувствовал этот подтекст, гранд-адмирал точно не мог его пропустить.

— Если действия коммандера Парка вас смутили, приношу свои извинения, он действовал по моей инициативе. Нам нужен был элемент неожиданности, —мягко сказал он. — То, что вы видели, всего лишь прототип, которому требовались полевые испытания. При хорошем соотношении энергозатрат на дополнительные орудия и эффективности в бою мы отправим схемы проекта на Корусант с предложением о массовом производстве.

Мысленно Парк поблагодарил Трауна: его приказы и «инициативы» капитан оспаривать не станет, как бы обижен он ни был, и не будет вымещать свою досаду на их исполнителях. 

Следом за этой приятной новостью пришла еще одна. Траун повернулся к Парку и спросил:

— Коммандер, на какой стадии выполнения находится мое поручение?

— Все почти готово, — ответил Парк, стараясь не выдать внезапно охватившего его волнения, — но у меня нет с собой материалов, боюсь, может понадобиться несколько минут на их подготовку. Разрешите сходить за ними?

— Разрешаю. Можете идти, принесете ко мне в кабинет, — безразличным тоном ответил чисс и с легкой улыбкой обратился к Нирицу: — А мы с капитаном пока обсудим вопрос тактического превосходства новой модели.

Лицо Нирица приобрело такое выражение, будто Траун только что присвоил ему звание адмирала или подписал документы для его перевода на Корусант.

Изобразив прощание со старшими офицерами, Парк зашел в турболифт. Он был потрясен откровенной наглостью, с которой Траун пригласил его к себе прямо под носом у Нирица. Вряд ли со стороны могло показаться, что они будут заниматься чем-то еще, помимо изучения данных. Кто-то мог даже посочувствовать человеку, который вынужден выполнять поручения командира в свободное время. Узнай сочувствующие об истинном занятии, многие захотели бы поменяться с Парком местами.

У себя в каюте Восс выудил из стола старомодную папку с аккуратно уложенными листами. Она в подготовке не нуждалась, в отличие от него самого. На всякий случай проверив содержимое и убедившись в наличии всех нужных листов, Парк провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке. Щетина едва начинала пробиваться, но если Траун опять начнет гладить и целовать его лицо, то ощущения могут ему не понравиться. В случае совместной ночевки Парк рисковал появиться на мостике небритым. Этого он себе позволить никак не мог, особенно с учетом обстоятельств. Нириц не был идиотом и вполне мог сложить два и два — неожиданную вечернюю встречу гранд-адмирала и коммандера и небрежный внешний вид последнего с утра. И он, конечно, не поверит в историю о внезапно сломавшейся электробритве. Может, сам факт неуставных отношений его и не шокирует, но лишние разговоры за спиной и косые взгляды ни к чему.

Пока Парк брился, он прикинул время, которое потребуется Трауну для того, чтобы усыпить бдительность Нирица, еще немного для виду побыть на мостике, дойти до каюты и провести какие-то свои приготовления. С учетом того, что все это надо было делать медленно (вид бегущего по кораблю гранд-адмирала мог вызвать панику), Восс решил дать ему полтора стандартных часа. Этого времени ему самому с лихвой должно было хватить на водные процедуры и подготовку.

Полностью раздевшись, он извлек из шкафа неприметную темную коробку. За свою жизнь он мельком видел подобные коробки у многих друзей и любовников, не приходилось сомневаться, что у всех они исполняли одну и ту же функцию. Содержимое зависело только от вкусов и фантазии владельца. Под крышкой коробки Парка скрывались ополовиненная бутыль смазки и порядка десятка секс-игрушек разного размера и формы. За две недели тоскливого ожидания вкупе с частыми эротическими фантазиями, Восс обращался к содержимому коробки чаще, чем за несколько последних месяцев. Особой популярностью пользовалась внушительная анальная пробка, не раз придававшая остроты его мыслям о члене чисса. Из всех игрушек она более всего напоминала орган по ширине, хотя сильно уступала ему по длине. Парк мог только гадать, какими будут ощущения от настоящего члена такого размера. Через полтора, максимум два стандартных часа он это узнает. Облизнувшись в предвкушении, он убрал коробку, расположился на кровати с пробкой и смазкой в руках и на всякий случай завел будильник. Опоздать было бы невежливо. Вылив на руку немного смазки, Парк прошелся по анусу снаружи и ввел в себя сразу два пальца. Он закрыл глаза, вспомнил, как чисс жарко шептал ему: «Получишь все, о чем так долго мечтал». Восс мечтал о многом. По скромным прикидкам, им потребовалось бы несколько месяцев, чтобы исполнить только самые любимые его фантазии.

Звонок будильника вывел Парка из блаженного состояния полусна-полуреальности. В глазах стоял туман наслаждения. Пробка удобно расположилась внутри его тела и двигалась почти свободно. Член истекал предэякулятом и настойчиво требовал внимания, но Парк твердо решил не прикасаться к себе этим вечером. Со стоном разочарования он вытащил пробку, стер внешние следы недавней деятельности, с трудом оделся и направился к каюте Трауна с папкой в руках. Идти было недалеко, но каждый шаг напоминал о побывавшей в теле пробке. С запозданием Парк задумался, сможет ли на своих двоих добраться до собственной каюты после ночи с чиссом, и понял, что скорее доползет до нее на руках, если придется, чем отступит сейчас. Набравшись решимости получить желаемое любым способом, он перешагнул порог каюты гранд-адмирала.

Освещение в кабинете работало на полную мощность в противовес привычной полутьме. Проход в спальню был открыт, оттуда доносился легкий запах благовоний. Парк заколебался. Формально ему было сказано ждать в кабинете, а приглашение в спальню читалось между строк. Давало ли оно право зайти туда? Или еще рано? Каюта выглядела покинутой, и Парк заволновался, что пришел слишком рано. Ставить старшего офицера в неловкое положение своим присутствием — последнее дело, но выйти и топтаться под дверями казалось верхом идиотизма. Посчитав вероятность того, что Траун вернется и выставит его за дверь, пренебрежимо малой, Восс сел на диван у противоположной от спальни стены и стал ждать. Про себя он отметил, что диван достаточно широк для продолжения общения в горизонтальной плоскости. «Сколько еще человек так же с ним "общались"?» — подумал Парк и одернул себя. В конце концов, он пришел не для того, чтобы терзаться глупой ревностью, а чтобы присоединиться к числу любовников чисса.

В дверном проеме спальни мелькнула тень, и послышались легкие шаги. Парк порадовался, что не ушел: это могло стать самой большой ошибкой в его жизни. Внешнего вида хозяина каюты хватило бы коммандеру, чтобы подпитывать свои грязные фантазии на протяжении еще нескольких месяцев даже в том случае, если они с Трауном ограничатся только беседой об искусстве. В одежде чисса не было ничего вызывающего: простой черный халат чуть ниже колена и мягкие домашние туфли под цвет, украшенные тонкой вышивкой. Про себя Парк отметил, что не видел Трауна таким неодетым с тех пор, как тот впервые поднялся на борт «Быстрого удара». 

Настоящий вызов был в том взгляде, которым он окидывал Парка, словно решал, куда лучше нанести первый удар. Его шаги были грациозными и выверенными, походка — чуть более расслабленной, чем обычно. Восс поймал себя на мысли, что не в силах отвести от него взгляда. В молодости он читал легенды о созданиях, которые зачаровывали мужчин своей красотой и делали их безвольными рабами. Тогда он считал это полной бессмыслицей. Теперь он начал догадываться, какая раса могла вызвать к жизни легенду: достаточно похожая на людей, чтобы не оттолкнуть, достаточно экзотическая, чтобы привлечь, достаточно загадочная, чтобы удержать. Он так залюбовался Трауном, что на несколько секунд забыл, что перед ним не сказочное существо, а его командир. Замешкавшись, он поднялся с дивана, отдал честь и принялся извиняться.

— Это лишнее, у нашей встречи другой формат, — прервал его Траун и указал на диван. — Присаживайтесь и позвольте взглянуть на вашу работу.

Парк вернулся на прежнее место и начал развязывать завязки на папке, Траун опустился на диван в опасной близости от него и закинул ногу на ногу. Носок его туфли почти касался голени человека, а халат немного задрался, обнажая колено. «Держи себя в руках», — сказал себе Парк и передал Трауну листы. Учитывая, что на них многократно и во всех подробностях изображалось мужское достоинство последнего, сохранять отрешенный внешний вид художнику было непросто. Душевному равновесию мало способствовала и как бы случайно соскользнувшая с ноги чисса туфля. Казалось, Траун слишком увлечен изучением рисунков Парка, чтобы обращать внимание на такую мелочь. Он взял в руки пару листов, приложил их друг к другу и задумчиво что-то сравнивал, переводя взгляд с одного на другой, при этом отрешенно покачивая ногой. Тот факт, что при каждом движении его ступня скользила по ноге Парка, его совсем не занимал. Восс не был уверен, что сможет долго выдерживать эту пытку. От легких прикосновений он вздрагивал, как от ударов током, и разрывался между приличиями и страстью. Звучавшие время от времени похвалы его рисункам не помогали ему определиться с выбором. И все же это было лучше того панического ужаса, который он испытал две недели назад в конференц-зале. Но он справился с собой тогда, значит, справится и сейчас. Парк вцепился в край папки, отвел глаза от кокетливо покачивающейся перед ним ноги чисса и заставил себя думать о чем-нибудь несексуальном и при этом не слишком омерзительном. Когда он заканчивал перебирать в памяти составные части гипердрайва, Траун взялся за последний рисунок.

— Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о превратностях судьбы и тех неожиданных поворотах, которые нам преподносит жизнь? — начал издалека чисс. — Вы могли бы стать художником, притом очень знаменитым, но тогда мы с вами вряд ли бы встретились.

— Даже если бы у меня была возможность изменить прошлое, я бы оставил все как есть. Ваше общество мне куда дороже признания публики, — заверил его Парк.

Чисс слегка склонил голову набок, то ли раздумывая над словами человека, то ли ища в выражении его лица следы неискренности.

— Можно только восхищаться вашим искусством, и все же ему недостает достоверности. Я хотел бы указать вам на некоторые неточности.

После этих слов он поднялся с дивана, надел упавшую туфлю, отступил на пару шагов, чтобы Парк мог хорошо его видеть, и взялся за пояс халата. «Наконец-то!» — в душе воскликнул Восс. Пальцы чисса возились с узлом с возмутительной неспешностью. Подавив желание помочь ему, попросту сорвав мешающий халат, Парк буквально принудил себя сидеть на месте. Траун уважал инициативность в подчиненных, но в разумных пределах. Развязанный пояс змейкой скользнул на пол. Восс ожидал, что за ним последует и халат, но понял, что опережает события. Медленным движением чисс высвободил ступню из туфли и отодвинул ее немного назад, затем процедура повторилась со второй ногой. Настал черед халата.

Общее представление о фигуре чисса Парк составил еще в ангаре «Быстрого удара». Обрывки одежды и звериных шкур не могли скрыть крепкого телосложения. Из-за этого Парку было непросто сосредоточиться на словах неожиданного пассажира. Казалось, его тело состоит из одних только костей и мускулов, без малейшего намека на жировую прослойку, хотя оно не выглядело изможденным или худым. Оно больше походило на идеальное оружие для убийства. Хотя Парк не имел привычки пропускать тренировки, в тот день он испытал к пришельцу острую зависть, смешанную с возбуждением. Можно было только гадать, как чисс добился такого совершенства. Прошедшие с тех пор годы, хорошее питание и постоянные тренировки придали и без того идеальной фигуре соблазнительную округлость в нужных местах. Теперь она вызывала не зависть, а восхищение, как древние статуи героев или живописные полотна. 

Несколько минут Парк созерцал открывшуюся перед ним картину в молчаливом восторге, впитывая его, запоминая каждую деталь. Чисс с лихвой удовлетворил его любопытство и позволил рассмотреть себя во всех сторон, поворачиваясь то одним боком, то другим и, наконец, спиной. Восс осторожно подошел к Трауну, не смея к нему прикоснуться, но желание почувствовать жар его тела под пальцами все же взяло верх. Сняв перчатки, он провел ладонями по восхитительно мягкой коже чисса от плеч к низу спины. Движения были плавными, а прикосновения — очень легкими. Восс боялся ненароком нарушить какой-нибудь неписаный запрет, ему казалось, он умрет, если Траун обидится на неподобающее обращение и прогонит его. Но гневных возгласов не последовало. Напротив, чисс слегка наклонился назад и повел плечами, как бы намекая на продолжение. Не до конца веря в свою удачу, Парк приблизился, почти прижался к спине Трауна и снова прикоснулся к нему, на этот раз увереннее. Его руки скользили по широким плечам и крепким мышцам, впитывая исходившее от них тепло.

В какой-то момент Парк не смог больше сдерживаться, закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в затылок чисса. Он купался в мягкости его волос, вдыхал их запах (стандартный шампунь с примесью чего-то пряного) и тихо млел от ощущения близости. Его руки замерли на боках Трауна, пальцы гладили и немного сжимали их. Горячие ладони чисса накрыли его собственные и передвинули их с боков на живот. С глухим урчанием Парк крепко прижал к себе Трауна, начал жадно целовать его шею и плечи, попутно скользя пальцами по его животу и груди. Прикосновения к последней части тела вызывали глубокие томные вздохи. Заметив это, Восс сосредоточил все внимание на мощных грудных мышцах чисса, гладил и сжимал их, слегка царапал ногтями. В ответ чисс чуть выгнулся, откинул голову назад, удобно устраивая ее на плече Парка, и потерся носом о его щеку. Подумав, что неплохо бы ускорить развитие событий, человек опустил одну руку ниже и прошелся пальцами вдоль по всей длине члена партнера. Продолжая ласкать грудь Трауна, Парк решительно обхватил основание возбужденного органа и сжал его. Он ожидал, что чисс в его объятиях растает от прикосновений, начнет изгибаться, толкаться в ласкающую его руку и просить еще, но жестоко обманулся. Вместо сладострастной мольбы он услышал лишь шипение, Траун сбросил с себя его руки и отступил на шаг.

Сердце Парка пропустило удар. Рациональная часть сознания знала, что температура в каюте не менялась, но без тепла чисса рядом он вдруг почувствовал себя застрявшим в ледяной пустыне Хота. Он чувствовал, что готов на все, лишь бы вернуть его.

Как оказалось, Траун отошел только для того, чтобы развернуться и наброситься на человека с жадными поцелуями. Парк отвечал с отчаянием и ненавидел себя за то, что так откровенно показывал его, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он вцепился в Трауна так, что тот не смог бы оторвать его от себя, даже если бы очень захотел. Впрочем, действия чисса говорили о прямо противоположном желании: он прижимал к себе человека, опустил руку на его член и начал ласкать через одежду. Хотя лаской это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Чтобы партнер почувствовал что-то через толстую форменную ткань, необходимо приложить усилие. Траун с силой сжимал член Парка, не особо заботясь о тонкой грани между удовольствием и болью, и Восс сдерживался, чтобы не кончить от непривычных ощущений. Он тихонько постанывал, не прерывая поцелуев, но, когда чисс в очередной раз сдавил его член, с его губ сорвался громкий стон. Траун незамедлительно убрал руку и прошептал «Прости» на ухо Парку, сопроводив это скольжением языка по чувствительной раковине и мочке. Затем он снова начал целовать человека, очень ласково и осторожно. Почти незаметно для Парка он избавил его от ремня и кителя. Победа над элементами одежды была отмечена чередой поцелуев в обнажившуюся шею. Переход от страсти к нежности дал Воссу возможность немного прийти в себя и напомнил о событиях недельной давности. Он не был уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент для выяснения всех обстоятельств, но все же осмелился задать вопрос, который мучил его с того дня:

— Когда я предложил тебе себя, почему ты отказался?

— Обо мне ходят разные слухи, я к этому привык. Сплетни — лучшее оружие для тех, кто не может ударить напрямую, — ответил Траун куда-то в область шеи человека, оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел Воссу в глаза. — Но вопреки расхожему мнению, я не держу смазку у себя в кабинете, а без нее, боюсь, полноценный секс был бы весьма затруднителен. Хотя в свете недавних событий я готов пересмотреть свое мнение по этому вопросу и выделить в столе место под ее хранение, — с улыбкой закончил он.

— И все? — изумился Парк. — Никакого двойного дна, никакого хитрого плана?

— Я не хотел отвлекать тебя от творчества — только немного подстегнуть. Ты в самом деле великолепно рисуешь… и не только обнаженную натуру. Чтобы понять других, мне приходится постоянно изучать их искусство. Творения некоторых культур действительно хороши и вызывают восторг, многие — посредственны. Это часть моей работы, но твоим искусством я наслаждаюсь.

Парк не знал, что ответить. Даже высшая награда Имперской академии художеств не могла бы сравниться с этим признанием. Довольный произведенным эффектом, Траун вновь вернулся к шее человека и через некоторое время отстранился, чтобы стянуть с Парка рубашку. Освободившись от нее, Восс всем телом прижался к чиссу и впился в его губы страстным поцелуем в попытке выразить ему свое восхищение и благодарность за оказанное доверие. Наконец-то он смог почувствовать Трауна так близко, как всегда хотел, и насладиться ощущением, что его так же жарко обнимают в ответ. Пользуясь моментом, он упивался теплом его тела и мягкостью кожи, запоминал все детали на тот случай, если ему больше никогда не представится возможность приблизиться к чиссу. Когда обычных прикосновений стало недостаточно, Парк начал исследовать роскошное тело губами и языком. Сперва скулы, покрытые едва заметными при обычном освещении веснушками, затем шею, ключицы, плечи… Восс поймал себя на мысли, что его действия напоминали тот чисский ритуал, который Траун проделал с ним неделю назад. Если это, конечно, был ритуал, а не безумное желание быть как можно ближе к партнеру, узнать его получше. Именно этого в данный момент хотел Парк, и если в тот день Траун испытывал сходные чувства, то следовало отдать должное его самоконтролю.

Руки чисса, долго гладившие спину человека, опустились на его ягодицы и крепко их сжали. Парк проклял оставшиеся на нем форменные брюки. «Надо было тоже прийти в халате», — подумал он, хотя и понимал, что вид офицера, направляющегося к каюте гранд-адмирала в таком виде, мог вызвать ненужные переживания у случайных свидетелей. Теплых прикосновений было явно недостаточно, и Парк пожертвовал парой минут близости, чтобы снять остатки одежды, и предстал перед чиссом полностью обнаженным. Судя по хищному взгляду Трауна, он остался доволен увиденным. В нетерпении Восс набросился на чисса с поцелуями и начал деликатно теснить его в сторону спальни. Тот отвечал с не меньшей страстью. Вскоре Парк пришел к выводу, что прикосновения рук Трауна к его ягодицам в реальности ощущаются еще лучше и горячее, чем в фантазиях. Он начал недвусмысленно тереться изнывающим от желания членом о бедро чисса, но теперь испытывал куда меньше стыда и угрызений совести по этому поводу, чем две недели назад. Его намек не остался без внимания: Траун высвободился из его объятий, взял его за руку и повел за собой в спальню.

Еще с порога чувствовался пряный запах благовоний. Было в нем что-то дурманящее, кружащее голову, заставляющее забыть обо всем за пределами комнаты. В целом запах оказался нераздражающим, даже приятным, и Восс подумал, что стоит узнать название и состав вещества. Но это было делом отдаленного будущего, а пока имелись первоочередные задачи. Парк впервые попал в спальню своего командира, друга и без пяти минут любовника и осматривал ее с плохо скрываемым интересом. В целом она не слишком отличалась от обычных спален высшего командного состава. Стандартную меблировку дополняла лишь пара картин (очевидно, не предназначенных для чужих глаз) и металлическая курильница для благовоний в форме раскрытого цветка.

Восс кинул взгляд на кровать и не смог сдержать улыбки. Или Траун очень любил комфорт, или он специально стащил к себе в каюту подушки со всего корабля — от стандартных до подголовников для путешествий и диванных валиков с кистями. Как бы странно ни выглядела пестрая смесь, Парк оценил заботу. Возможно, к концу вечера они воспользуются всеми видами подушек.

С довольной улыбкой Восс забрался на постель, грациозно изгибаясь, прополз к середине и лег на спину. Он раскинулся среди подушек, всем своим видом показывая готовность к близости. Любой нормальный человек на месте Трауна немедленно набросился бы на Парка, но когда в последний раз чисс поступал как нормальные люди? Не отрывая взгляда от Восса, он опустился на кровать рядом с ним, деликатно провел рукой по его бедру, животу, боку. Затем начал медленно и нежно целовать его губы, словно это был их первый поцелуй. Его пальцы обхватили член Парка и начали плавное движение в том же ленивом ритме, что и поцелуи. В ответ тот тихо заскулил, обхватил нависавшего над ним чисса за плечи и попытался притянуть его поближе, побуждая к более активным действиям. Однако этим Парк добился прямо противоположного эффекта. Вместо того, чтобы безжалостно отодрать извивавшегося под ним человека, Траун прервал поцелуй, приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть лицо любовника, и прошептал его имя. К этому моменту Парк уже с трудом соображал из-за запаха благовоний и неутоленного желания, но заставил себя открыть глаза.

Дальнейшее его поразило. Траун рассказал ему, как сильно скучал по его объятиям и поцелуям еще с той вечеринки, когда Парк чуть не рухнул со стола, как восхищен его талантами художника, как ему нравится тело Парка. «Даже лучше, чем я представлял», — сказал он и принялся комментировать те части тела человека, которые вызывали особый восторг. Иногда он прерывался, чтобы поцеловать названные места. Его тон был мягким и заботливым, словно Восс был драгоценной статуей, которую он боялся уронить или сломать. При мысли об этом Парк усмехнулся и резко толкнулся бедрами в руку ласкавшего его чисса. Деликатного обращения ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Траун прижал его к матрасу, лишив возможности двигаться, и взял грубо, страстно, незабываемо. За последние две недели Парк часто думал о чем-то подобном. В его фантазиях Траун полностью контролировал ситуацию, а он сам безропотно отдавался ему на милость. По долгу службы ему частенько приходилось оказываться в положении с такой расстановкой ролей, но обычно в этой ситуации вмешательство преступников или строптивых мелких царьков портило романтический настрой. Если в ближайшие пару часов никто из них не решит нанести неожиданный удар по звездному разрушителю, Парк будет им очень признателен. 

Оставив дорожку из нежных поцелуев на шее, груди и животе человека, Траун спустился к бедрам и устроился у него между ног. Восс не раз видел на его лице такое выражение — на пирах в его честь, которые устраивали новые союзники. Он оценивал тело Парка так же, как предложенные на банкете блюда. От этой мысли по спине человека пробежали мурашки. Должно быть, тревога отразилась у него на лице. 

— Не бойся, я не кусаюсь, — с усмешкой заверил его Траун и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра. — Разве что ты сам попросишь.

В душе Парк порадовался, что вектор действий любовника наконец-то обрел вполне конкретное направление. Объятия, поцелуи и деликатные прикосновения распаляли страсть, и ему хотелось как можно скорее приступить к «основному блюду». Несмотря на неоднократные попытки Парка заставить его двигаться быстрее и жестче, пальцы чисса по-прежнему издевательски медленно ласкали его член. Теперь к ним добавились губы. Словно стремясь свести человека с ума, Траун едва касался губами его промежности, оставлял легкие поцелуи, слизывал выступавшие капли предэякулята. 

— Ты прекрасен. И так сладко пахнешь. Я мог бы провести всю ночь, наслаждаясь твоим запахом, — сказал он, провел языком по члену Восса и взял его в рот почти полностью.

Казалось невероятным, что его нос способен учуять слабый запах тела человека в дурмане благовоний, но Парк привык к разного рода странностям и сюрпризам восприятия чисса. Он считал неправильным, что самый красивый из всех когда-либо виденных им мужчин делает ему комплименты, когда его самого следовало бы превозносить, воспевать в стихах, запечатлевать его неповторимый образ в бесконечном количестве произведений искусства. Если бы он мог хоть на секунду перевести дыхание, Восс сказал бы об этом, но он был неспособен выразить свой восторг иначе, чем вздохами и стонами. Горло чисса оказалось таким горячим, что в первые пару секунд Парку показалось, что его член расплавится в его обжигающей тесноте. Даже если бы такая ситуация была физически возможна, Парка это бы не остановило. В тот момент во Вселенной для него не существовало ничего, кроме жаркого рта и мягких губ, сжимающихся вокруг его члена. 

Он запустил пальцы в волосы любовника, чуть потянул, заставив приподнять голову, и поразился огню в глазах Трауна, когда их взгляды встретились. Те, кто видел самого необычного гранд-адмирала Империи лишь на голофото или издалека, наивно полагали, что его глаза всегда светятся одинаково. «Одинаково жутко», — обычно добавляли эти наблюдатели. Те, кто был знаком с Трауном достаточно близко, знали, что сияние его глаз подобно огню: такое же переменчивое и прекрасное. В пылу битвы это было очистительное пламя. В моменты усталости оно меркло, напоминая огонек старомодной свечи. Когда Траун предавался воспоминаниям или любовался произведениями искусства, его взгляд становился теплым и уютным, как пламя в камине. Такого огня, каким пылали глаза чисса, дорвавшегося до желанного тела, Парк еще никогда не видел: дикая, необузданная стихия, стремящаяся поглотить все вокруг. При мысли о том, что он тому причина, Восс застонал и глубже толкнулся в податливое горло. Он даже не мог долго смотреть на Трауна, на то, с какой жадностью тот брал член, как втягивал щеки и довольно урчал. Каждое движение языка чисса подталкивало его к долгожданной разрядке. Собрав остатки силы воли, Парк со стоном оттолкнул от себя Трауна за несколько секунд до оргазма и откинулся на подушки. Тело дрожало от напряжения, болезненно возбужденный член дернулся, требуя продолжения ласк, в голове стоял туман от запаха благовоний и желания. Парку едва хватило дыхания, чтобы сказать:

— Я больше этого не вынесу. Возьми меня.

Траун перестал его мучить, запустил руку под одну из подушек и извлек тюбик смазки и презервативы. Затем он подтянул самую большую подушку и помог Парку устроиться на ней. Восс услышал, как щелкнула крышка тюбика, почувствовал прикосновение скользких пальцев и замер, боясь спугнуть чисса. Но того, похоже, полностью увлек процесс подготовки партнера. Он вводил пальцы в тело любовника, дразня и растягивая, периодически бросал взгляд на лицо Парка, изучая его реакцию.

Обдумывая возможные варианты развития событий этого вечера у себя в каюте, для себя Восс остановил выбор на тактике галантного поведения в постели, не предполагавшую чрезмерного рвения — только содействие партнеру при минимальном звуковом сопровождении. Она считалась неким неписаным стандартом для офицеров, полагавших ниже своего достоинства накидываться на тех, с кем делят постель, подобно зверям или желторотым кадетам. Первоначальный план полетел в пропасть, едва Парк почувствовал в себе горячие пальцы чисса. Пальцы, о которых он часто мечтал в последнее время, а если говорить откровенно, то нередко думал о них с первой встречи с Трауном. После стольких одиноких ночей и фантазий наконец почувствовать их было почти так же приятно, как получить награду из рук самого Императора. Парк наслаждался их теплом и подвижностью, особенно когда они задевали простату. Сперва он еще пытался сдерживаться и стонать не очень громко, но вскоре уже вовсю начал насаживаться на пальцы чисса и беззастенчиво просить о большем.

Видя, в каком состоянии находится его любовник, Траун напоследок еще раз прошелся пальцами по его простате, вытер руку о простыню и надел презерватив. Дразнить человека было приятно, почти весело — так легко читались его чувства, мысли, эмоции, — но все же не так приятно, как оказаться внутри его тела. Закинув ноги Парка себе на плечи, Траун начал медленно входить в него. Тот издал протяжный стон и вцепился в края подушки под головой. Его взгляд бешено метался по потолку в тщетных попытках зафиксироваться на чем-то. Парк боялся, что если посмотрит в горящие желанием глаза чисса, на его идеальное тело или придерживавшие бедра пальцы, то сразу кончит. Может, Траун и воспринял бы это как комплимент, но его тело вряд ли бы с ним согласилось. В конце концов Восс сосредоточился на танце поднимавшихся к потолку струек дыма, глубже вдохнул запах благовоний и попытался взять под контроль свои чувства. Ощущения превосходили самые смелые ожидания. Пробка в достаточной степени соответствовала ширине члена чисса, но не передавала его восхитительного жара. Восс закрыл глаза и прикусил губу, пытался дышать ровно, но стоило его любовнику продвинуться немного глубже, как он снова срывался. 

Траун не мог не признать, что с эстетической точки зрения вид человека, полностью утратившего контроль над собой, был прекрасен. Отрывистые полувздохи-полустоны подстегивали его двигаться дальше. Чем глубже чисс погружался в горячую тесноту его тела, тем сильнее метался по постели Парк. Ощущения опьяняли; хотелось отбросить осторожность, начать вбиваться в податливое тело и не останавливаться. Траун прогнал соблазнительную мысль. Когда-нибудь, скорее рано, чем поздно, он непременно так поступит, оставит на человеке свой след, отметит его как свою добычу. Но не сейчас.

Когда примерно половина его члена была внутри Парка, тот застонал особенно громко. Его тело мелко дрожало, дыхание стало частым, из груди вырывались короткие вдохи. Вид у него был такой, словно он утратил всякую связь с реальностью. Это настораживало. Реакция на внушительный размер члена Трауна бывала разной, но состояние Парка не походило ни на что из виденного им прежде. Осторожно опустив ноги любовника на постель, чисс склонился над ним, провел рукой по лбу, проверил пульс на шее.

— Что такое? Тебе больно? — спросил Траун и, не дождавшись ответа, похлопал его по щекам. — Посмотри на меня. Восс, что с тобой?

Нехотя Парк открыл глаза. Траун нависал над ним и выглядел встревоженным. Это показалось Парку в чем-то даже милым. Он постарался сосредоточиться на заданном вопросе. Но как он мог объяснить Трауну, что исполняется его давняя мечта; что все его чувства обострены до предела; что ощущения слишком потрясающие, чтобы передать словами? Как сказать, что он больше не посмотрит ни на одного мужчину, ведь никто не сможет сравниться с чиссом? Парк понял, что подошел опасно близко к несвоевременному и неловкому признанию в любви.

— Все нормально, — еле слышно прошептал он.

По мнению Трауна, его любовник был на расстоянии пары световых лет от того состояния, которое принято считать нормальным, и на всякий случай решил уточнить:

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Парк широко открыл глаза и уставился на него с выражением ужаса на лице. 

— Нет, пожалуйста, я могу принять еще, — с жаром проговорил он и не погрешил против истины.

— Мне не нужны жертвы. Если надо, мы прервемся и… — начал было чисс.

— Все в порядке, правда, — прервал его Восс. — Продолжай.

Смутно представляя возможную реакцию со стороны человека, Траун мысленно приготовился немедленно остановиться при любом неожиданном звуке и осторожно продвинулся вглубь его тела. Парк обнял его за шею и притянул к себе. Радуясь, что партнер больше не делает попыток уйти в астрал, чисс оставил серию влажных поцелуев у него на шее. Он надеялся, что Парк все же сохранил способность здраво оценить свои возможности и самочувствие, и аккуратно заскользил внутрь. На последних сантиметрах он уткнулся носом в район груди любовника и глухо застонал. Сдерживаться было практически невозможно: слишком тесно, слишком горячо, слишком ярко. Трауну потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы выровнять дыхание и усмирить разбушевавшееся желание. Приподнявшись на локтях, он посмотрел на Восса: судя по выражению лица, тот занимался тем же. Когда чисс спросил его о готовности продолжать, он уверенно кивнул.

Сначала Траун старался двигаться медленно и плавно, растягивая удовольствие для них обоих, но у Парка, очевидно, были другие планы. Привыкнув к ощущениям, тот посвятил всего себя активной демонстрации своей заинтересованности в процессе. Он резко поднимал бедра, выгибался и издавал столь сладострастные звуки, что им могли бы позавидовать иные актеры голофильмов определенного жанра. Такая активность не встретила понимания со стороны чисса: стоны и движения сбивали его с ритма, пробуждали в душе нечто дикое.

Если верно мнение, что в любом, даже самом культурном, разумном существе его животное начало непрерывно борется с воспитанием, то Траун чувствовал, что проигрывает этот бой. Здравый смысл и воспитание требовали относиться к партнеру бережно, заботиться о нем. Первобытный зверь, распаленный столь откровенной демонстрацией вожделения, хотел взять свое, овладеть распростертым на постели человеком, подчинить его себе. 

Сначала Траун пытался не реагировать и пресекать особо вызывающие попытки Восса ускорить процесс, но добился лишь того, что к томным стонам добавились просьбы не жалеть его и подробные описания эротических фантазий, слишком созвучных с желаниями чисса. Устав бороться с собственным возбуждением и человеческой похотью, он приподнялся, решительно прижал Парка к матрасу, положив ладонь ему на грудь, и немного надавил.

— Перестань ерзать и дай мне доставить тебе удовольствие, — почти прорычал Траун.

Физиономия Парка приобрела особенно похотливое выражение. Он переместил руку чисса себе на шею и, нагло глядя ему в глаза, сказал: 

— Попробуй меня заставить.

Траун закрыл глаза. Сделал глубокий вдох. Медленно выдохнул. Пьянящий запах благовоний действовал и на него. Жар тела Парка сводил с ума. Чисс мягко погладил шею человека большим пальцем, почувствовал его бешеный пульс. Не размыкая век, он медленно произнес:

— Завтра ты об этом пожалеешь.

Он не видел реакции Парка — он почувствовал ее подушечками пальцев. Короткий смешок. Траун достаточно хорошо знал своего партнера, чтобы представить появившуюся у него на лице дерзкую ухмылку. Он открыл глаза. Раскинувшийся перед ним человек улыбался и доверчиво смотрел на него. «Такой покорный. Готовый на все. Полностью в моей власти», — шептал голос внутреннего зверя, которого Траун всегда игнорировал. В качестве эксперимента Траун сжал шею Парка. В ответ тот облизнул губы и тихо заурчал. Даже знаменитый чисский самоконтроль иногда давал сбой. В душе именно на это Восс и надеялся. Посмотрев в глаза Трауна, он не нашел в них привычного тепла и мягкости: то был взгляд безжалостного хищника из его фантазий.

Отпустив шею Парка, чисс почти полностью вышел из тела любовника и вновь ворвался внутрь. Стон человека застрял в горле, когда крепкие пальцы вновь сомкнулись вокруг него. Из-за нехватки кислорода ощущения обострились настолько, что Воссу начало казаться, что он их не вынесет. Огромный член растягивал его до предела и нещадно давил на простату при каждом движении; собственное возбуждение давно стало болезненным, и игнорировать его получалось с трудом. Когда в глазах уже начало темнеть, Траун ослабил хватку, но руку с шеи не убрал — постоянное напоминание о его власти над человеком. Позволив Парку сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, он снова сжал его горло. Восс ведь умолял не жалеть его, и не в характере Трауна было отказывать людям в том, о чем они так страстно просили. Чисс брал свое по праву сильного. Свободной рукой он до синяков сжимал бок Парка, удерживая его на месте. Наслаждение сводило с ума, срывая последние оковы приличий, оставляя лишь острое возбуждение. Вновь дав человеку глотнуть воздуха, Траун обхватил истекающий предэякулятом и подрагивающий от напряжения член Восса и начал ласкать его в такт своим бешеным толчкам. Ответный крик удовольствия стал музыкой для его ушей. Но едва он заметил приближение оргазма, как тут же убрал руку с члена человека и полностью вышел из любовника. Тяжело дыша, чисс смотрел на раскинувшегося перед ним Парка, впитывая это зрелище. Человек, которому он был обязан своим возвышением, некогда такой гордый, теперь лежал в полном раздрае и сбивчиво бормотал что-то себе под нос. Добыча, которую осталось только прикончить из жалости. Снова сдавив горло Восса, Траун резко вошел в него.

Прижатому к постели сильной рукой чисса и почти лишенному возможности двигаться из-за дикого темпа Парку оставалось только принимать в себя любовника. Еще никто не брал его так страстно, не заполнял его собой так восхитительно. Каким-то внутренним чутьем чисс угадывал, когда и как давить на шею, чтобы доставить максимальное удовольствие. А затем Траун сменил тактику. Убрав руку с горла Восса, он навалился на него и прильнул губами к шее. Его толчки стали короткими и такими быстрыми, что между ними Парк едва успевал набрать воздуха для очередного стона. В стремлении добиться максимального контакта с любовником Парк обвил его ногами, скользил ладонями по влажной от пота спине, оставлял на ней длинные полосы от ногтей. Чисс снова начал целовать и лизать шею человека, иногда задевая ее зубами. Повинуясь какому-то древнему инстинкту, Восс подставлял шею и после каждого недоукуса просил еще. Вскоре следы от них появились не только на его шее, но также на плечах и ключицах. 

Смесь боли от укусов и удовольствия от трения члена между животами и яростной стимуляции простаты толкнула Парка за грань. Оргазм прокатился по его телу, как удар тока, ослепительно яркий, как вспышка сверхновой. Не ощущая ничего, кроме затопившего его огня и нежности, Восс растворился в тумане наслаждения. Его любовник продолжал двигаться, посылая по телу острые вспышки удовольствия, которые заставляли его вздрагивать. Не в состоянии иначе выразить свой восторг, Восс сорвавшимся голосом прошептал: «Я тебя лю…».

Траун впился зубами Парку в основание шеи, чтобы заглушить собственный стон. Он видел, как человек под ним с каждой секундой терял контроль над своим телом, и одновременно желал и боялся уподобиться ему. Опыт подсказывал, что клятвам людей нельзя верить, особенно клятвам в любви. Но какая-то часть его отчаянно хотела, чтобы эти слова были правдой. Купаясь в стонах партнера, Траун сжал его в объятиях и кончил. Наслаждение накатывало волнами, заставляя дрожать и выгибаться. На короткие мгновения, показавшиеся вечностью, для Трауна исчезло все, кроме человека, разделявшего с ним удовольствие. Невыносимо хотелось кричать, но получалось разве что рычать, с губ срывалось только одно слово. 

На этот раз у Парка не осталось сомнений: в момент оргазма чисс точно прошептал его имя.

Лежать в объятиях друг друга было тепло и уютно, даже слишком уютно. Парк отрешенно гладил Трауна по влажным, как у него самого, волосам, по плечам и спине, смотрел, как блестит от пота его кожа, и в душе сокрушался, что не сможет передать это в своих рисунках. Восс по-прежнему обнимал его ногами за талию и думал о том, что надо бы их опустить, но даже на нехитрое движение, которое для этого требовалось, казалось, ушло бы слишком много сил. В том расслабленном состоянии, в котором он находился, мысли текли вяло. Такие вещи, как тяжесть навалившегося на него чисса или противное ощущение застывающей спермы на животе, казались незначительными, недостойными внимания. Намного важнее было чувствовать долгожданную близость и пользоваться возможностью беспрепятственно прикасаться к желанному телу.

Траун уткнулся носом в шею Парка, запоминал его запах и не испытывал ни малейшего желания двигаться. Легкие прикосновения Восса убаюкивали. Как только они разомкнут объятия, внешний мир с его проблемами и обязанностями вернется, а чисс не был готов вернуться к реальности. На секунду он почувствовал себя ребенком, который считал, что, укрывшись под одеялом, можно спрятаться от всего и от всех. Вот только он давно не был ребенком, а вместо одеяла своим теплом с ним делился человек.

Напоследок потершись носом о шею и ухо Парка, Траун приподнялся на локтях и нежно поцеловал любовника. Тот с готовностью откликнулся на поцелуй. Казалось, он всерьез настроен на второй раунд. Как бы ни был велик соблазн все повторить, Траун прервал поцелуй и подался назад. С осторожностью он вытащил член из тела Парка под его недовольное урчание. Он хорошо мог представить охватившее Восса чувство пустоты, желание как можно скорее вновь почувствовать в себе партнера и тревогу, что это больше никогда не повторится. Чтобы успокоить любовника, чисс ласково провел руками по его бедрам, бокам и груди, снова поцеловал его со словами «Ты великолепен». 

Отстранившись, Траун бегло осмотрел Парка и оценил его состояние. Несмотря на сумасшедший темп, обошлось без травм и разрывов во время секса. Следы безумств в виде синяков покрывали бедра и бока человека. Со всей честностью Траун не мог вспомнить, как оставлял их, должно быть, это случилось, когда он уже плохо сознавал, что делал. Если бы он поступил так со своим соплеменником, тот больше никогда не позволил бы к себе прикоснуться. По счастью, люди не были столь придирчивы. Основной удар стихии, имя которой — распаленный чисс, приняли на себя шея и плечи Парка. Мысленно Траун поблагодарил Таркина за весьма предусмотрительный дизайн имперской формы. На шее Восса остались хорошо заметные следы от коротких ногтей, кое-где кожа вокруг них уже начала темнеть. Особое опасение внушали укусы. Большинство из них скоро исчезнет, но на укусе у основания шеи уже выступила и начала сворачиваться кровь. Зверь внутри чисса удовлетворенно заурчал. Не укус — метка; клеймо, указывающее, кому принадлежит человек.

Отогнав эту мысль, Траун достал из тумбочки широкую плоскую коробку. Парк с интересом смотрел, как он принялся искать что-то внутри и наконец извлек обеззараживающую жидкость, чистые тканевые салфетки, пластырь, тюбики с бактой и какой-то мазью.

— Так вот как выглядит набор настоящего джентльчисса, — прокомментировал Парк зрелище разложенных на кровати медикаментов.

Чисс оставил его замечание без внимания, смочил салфетку антисептиком и приложил ее к самому сильному укусу на шее Парка. Тот сразу шипением выразил свое недовольство. Следующие салфетки, такие же мокрые и холодные, накрыли другие укусы и царапины. Остатки спермы и смазки Восс стер с тела самостоятельно. Пока он этим занимался, Траун осторожно смазал бактой большой укус и заклеил его пластырем. В остальных пострадавших местах он ограничился нанесением тонкого слоя бакты. С поистине королевским великодушием Парк позволил обработать область ануса неизвестной мазью и перевернулся на живот. Выдавив достаточное ее количество на руку, чисс приступил к делу, а человеку вручил тюбик с написанным вдоль него сложным названием и схематичным рисунком солнышка.

— Заживляющая и обезболивающая мазь со стягивающим эффектом. Пользуйся два раза в день, — менторским тоном сообщил Траун.

— Спасибо, доктор, вы спасли мне жизнь, — усмехнулся Парк и вдруг заметил, что, с учетом области применения мази, солнышко на тюбике символизировало вовсе не небесное светило. — Должно быть, у тебя изрядный опыт, раз помнишь о таких вещах.

— У чиссов принято заботиться о партнере даже в мелочах. Если мои имперские коллеги себя этим не утруждают, значит, командованию нужно пересмотреть программу уроков полового воспитания.

Но Парку было не до проблем командования. С энтузиазмом исследователя неизведанных миров он перебирал препараты в аптечке Трауна для особых случаев. Вытащив несколько спаянных вместе предметов, он помахал ими у себя за спиной.

— Серьезно? Это же набор на случай обморока, — сказал он и поднял ампулу с прозрачной жидкостью, — а это используют при сердечной недостаточности.

— Бывали прецеденты, я не хотел рисковать.

Восс повернулся к любовнику вполоборота:

— Ты меня пугаешь. Сколько у тебя было мужчин, тем более с «прецедентами»?

— Меньше, чем ты думаешь. И ради всех звезд, не верь в историю про хаттов. На самом деле я их даже никогда не видел, — ответил Траун и лег рядом с Парком.

— Чтобы я верил в эту чушь? За кого ты меня принимаешь? — ответил Парк, надеясь притворным возмущением скрыть облегчение от его слов. Среди всех гранд-адмиралов Траун отличался особой склонностью к приключениям. Он часто неожиданно появлялся там, где его не ждали, а потом так же внезапно исчезал. Какими бы неправдоподобными ни были слухи, часть из них могла оказаться правдой. — А все же… сколько?

— Из числа людей постоянных любовников было двое, — нехотя ответил чисс, положил ладонь Воссу на спину и лениво погладил.

— Двое? — Парк саркастически фыркнул. — Если бы ты сказал, что разгромил целый флот одним крейсером, я бы скорее в это поверил.

— Тем не менее это так. Предпочитаю качество, а не количество.

— А среди чиссов?

Последовала пауза. Рука, скользившая по спине Парка, замерла. Когда Траун заговорил, его тон был холодным и отстраненным:

— Это важно? Та часть моей жизни окончена.

Парк остро почувствовал, что преступил границу дозволенного, пробормотал извинение и мысленно обругал себя. Надо было остановиться раньше. Траун как-то говорил ему, что в большинстве своем чиссы довольно скрытны. Количество партнеров наверняка относилось к категории информации, которую представители этого народа предпочитают держать при себе. За вечер Воссу и так перепало больше откровенности, чем за последние несколько недель. Парк уже давно понял, что вытягивать из чисса информацию — самое неблагодарное и бесполезное занятие на свете. Когда он будет готов поделиться информацией о своем прошлом, то сам все расскажет. 

Чтобы как-то сгладить неловкость, оставшуюся после его вопроса, Восс осторожно присел рядом с чиссом — мазь уже начала действовать, но сидеть и ходить завтра будет тем еще испытанием — и занялся его спиной. Тот не возражал. Водя влажной салфеткой по следам, оставленным собственными пальцами на синей коже, Парк чувствовал глубокое удовлетворение от вида получившегося узора. «Это мое лучшее произведение», — подумал он, склонился над Трауном и начал оставлять поцелуи рядом с царапинами, поднимаясь от талии к шее. Продвижение сопровождалось едва различимым урчанием со стороны чисса. Заметив одобрение своих действий, Парк подумал о том, что будь он моложе, то непременно воспользовался бы расслабленным состоянием любовника и предложил повторить, но тогда он был бы сверху. Может быть, в следующий раз. Траун, вероятно, подумал о том же и выполз из-под Парка. Тот проводил его печальным взглядом, представляя дальнейшее развитие событий. Сейчас Траун выберется из постели и предложит принять душ по очереди; если повезет, за этим последует предложение что-нибудь выпить или перекусить; затем — деликатный намек, что обоим завтра рано вставать; скомканное прощание и обратный путь до каюты.

Собрав выпотрошенную Парком аптечку, Траун убрал ее на место. Вместо нее из недр тумбочки появился синий альбом с рисунками, который привел Восса туда, где он сейчас находился. С деловым видом, словно перед ним был годовой финансовый отчет, Траун переворачивал листы, задерживался на некоторых и что-то записывал на листок флимсипласта. Парк совершенно ясно помнил, что не клал его в свой альбом. Подсев ближе, он заметил, что листок покрыт колонками букв и цифр. Теряясь в догадках, он спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

Траун улыбнулся и положил альбом перед Парком.

— Я упорядочил твое творчество: разложил листы по темам, пронумеровал страницы и рисунки, так что теперь в этом хаосе стало легче ориентироваться, — объяснил он и показал листок флимсипласта. — Вот это список идей и поз из альбома, которые мне хотелось бы опробовать с тобой в первую очередь. Вот это, — он перевернул листок, — то, что требует некоторой подготовки. Сможешь крупно и детально нарисовать украшения с 8-Аурек?

На восьмой странице под литерой Аурек помещалось изображение чисса, одетого в экзотический костюм танцора. Наряд состоял из длинной юбки с разрезами, короны замысловатой формы, перевязи с множеством камней и тонких цепочек, а также тяжелых браслетов на руках и ногах. Парк посмотрел на рисунок, с трудом сглотнул и кивнул. 

— Замечательно, — похвалил чисс. — Тогда постарайся сделать это поскорее. Через несколько дней мы войдем в систему, где живет мой знакомый ювелир, нужно передать ему эскизы.

Открывшаяся перспектива безмерно обрадовала Восса, ему не терпелось узнать, какие еще рисунки заинтересовали Трауна, но тот захлопнул альбом и убрал его. «Ты же не хочешь испортить сюрприз?» — прокомментировал он. Конечно, Парк этого не хотел.

После долгого совместного душа и перекуса они прижались друг к другу так крепко, словно боялись разомкнуть объятия хоть на минуту. Приободренный осознанием того, что его не только не посчитали извращенцем, но приняли со всеми его идеями, Парк блаженствовал в теплых руках чисса. 

Единственное, что несколько смущало Восса, это поразительная молчаливость Трауна во время секса. Хотя он признавал, что это не самый большой недостаток, он пообещал себе приложить любые усилия, чтобы в следующий раз все было иначе. Однако только несколько месяцев спустя Траун перестал сдерживать стоны и позволил Парку увидеть выражение своего лица в момент оргазма. Официальное признание в любви потребовало еще некоторого времени и состоялось при обстоятельствах, далеких от романтических.


End file.
